Slave Rin
by Mourning Fox
Summary: Rin is a slave to Sesshomaru. Her mother wastes away each day on alcohol. Her brother has dissapeared, and things are not what they seem. Together, they unravel secrets, mysteries, and feelings that are forbidden between a master and a slave. COMPLETE!
1. The Slave

Rin awoke and moved swiftly and quietly to her morning routine. Today like every other day, would mean be careful as much as you were yesterday. Ever since her father died and her brother had run away, life had gotten a lot harder to deal with. She was a new student, and today would be the first day of the new school. It seemed as if once she had gotten used to one school, her mother would be making arrangements to move to another school.

But this time they had been taken and auctioned to the Tao family. The Tao family, were very rich demons with a prestigious title, and this time Rin couldn't move unless her master freed her or she died. But as the law went, all humans, including slaves must attend to school.

She slowly sifted the sleep away from her eyes after washing her face with the usual Neutrogena acne wash. Her eyes were like fog, you couldn't tell what she was thinking, nor feeling. Her expression was blank and under those luminous eyes were shadows from the lack of sleep and much fear. Her dark chocolate brown hair was sleek and curled around her gentle face like curtains to a blank window.

Rin quickly slipped into her school uniform. Her body was slender, but she didn't have any curves. She resembled something more of an immature stick-like twig, then the mature curvy one. With her stick look, Rin's body looked fragile, and would crumble into a million pieces if not handled with caution. But aside from that, her beauty wouldn't make any difference from her reputation: quiet, unnoticed, and an apathetic loner. Nobody paid or would pay attention to her, not even the boys.

Her mother went out drinking every night, unable to accept her father's death, and dealing with the stress of Shippo running away. Many detectives came to investigate the crisis, but they eventually dropped the case because of the lack of interest.

There were a number of times when Rin was interrogated, but she always said she didn't know.

Everything she said to them, was a lie.

Only she knew where her brother was, only she knew when her brother would come, and only she knew why her brother had ran away. Because if she told, then she would be betraying her brother's trust.

Since Rin was a human slave, had a life with no self-confidence or motivation, she held pride in nearly nothing. There was one thing, and that was the only thing she really found beauty in.

Rin was proud of her eyes. One was blue and the other was emerald green. She liked the fact that they were bicolored. It made her feel unique and made a difference from regular people. I suppose you could say that she felt more then ordinary.

Quietly trotting down the stairs, Rin began making breakfast. Making eggs, bacon, an omelet and a pancake, it looked like a drop-dead buffet. But the food wasn't for Rin; it was for her mother.

She grabbed an apple, strapped on her backpack and left, bringing her lunch along with her. When she was half way across to school, Rin caught something out of the corner of her eye. Red hair in the tiniest ponytail imaginable, her eyes brightened with strong emotions of ecstasy.

"Shippo!" Rin cried and lunged at her brother.

The lanky teen turned, only to find himself in a strangling hug.

"Shippo! I missed you So much!" Rin cried out.

"Rin… If you don't let go, you're going to be convicted with murder…" Shippo stated horsely.

"Ooops…hehe, sorry." Rin said as she let go and scratched the back of her head.

"How's it with mom?" Shippo asked with his concern.

Rin's eyes darkened as she looked to the ground and shuffled her feet.

"You know, the usual. She hasn't stopped drinking and she was gone for three days and came back late. I'm scared of hang over might make her emotional again and she might.... You know," Rin said in a soft tone.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry, I'm trying to get a job, and then you can leave mom and come live with me. We only have a few months before I'm eighteen. Then you can come and live with me," Shippo said and gave his little sister a comforting hug.

"We can't." Rin stated.

"Why can't you?" Shippo asked.

"Because we've been captured and sold as slaves," Rin responded.

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised… Almost ever human is a slave." Shippo said.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Aren't you hungry? I haven't brought you food for awhile," Rin stated suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Got any food?" Shippo asked anxiously, completely forgetting the issue beforehand (and suddenly motivated).

"Well you can have my lunch," Rin said and handed Shippo her lunch pail, Rin glanced at her watch and said, "I gotta go. I still got to get to school. Remember, you need to get to your collage classes to," Rin said and ran off and waved.

Rin made it just before the bell rang. The teacher came in and a little after, and then after that, a boy came in that captured all the girls attention.

He had white hair and golden eyes; his face held a cold expression. He was tall and looked as if he never laughed. His cold statures made you think he skipped childhood.

Rin noticed his elfish ears and realized that he was demon (with the urge to pull them). Of course, white hair and golden eyes weren't common to a human.

"You're late Sesshomaru," the teacher, Mr. Tsyou said.

"I have a note," the boy, now known as Sesshomaru replied a tossed the teacher a note.

The teacher skimmed through and nodded in approval. Sesshomaru took a seat behind Rin. Rin felt the cold atmosphere surrounding Sesshomaru and shivered.

"Class today we have a new student. Rin Lee. Reading from her report from her old school, Rin is a very bright student. Far to bright with the standards of our school." Rin felt glares from every side of her and felt helpless.

"Class, Rin has skipped three grades and has had a perfect score in all her classes." The glares seemed to get more malicious; Rin felt her confidence sinking to the bottom.

"Rin will you rise up to the front and tell everyone something about yourself," Mr. Tsyou made it sound like more of a command then an option.

Rin sank into her seat. First he deprived her of all confidence, and then call her up front. If this kept up, Rin felt she would die from the number of death glares.

Rin got up from her seat and walked rigidly from nerves to the front.

"Hi. I'm Rin Lee, as you already know. Um, I'm trying really hard for my first day, so I hope there won't be any negativity involving me," Rin said. _Or find myself on the brink of death…_ Rin thought.

For the rest of the day it was basically the same thing. Nerve-racking introduction then class, painful introduction then class. Followed by the eerie feeling of death glares from nearly everyone from the class. Classes had been easy since she already knew most of what the students were presently studying.

Every time when Rin had been called on to answer a question and got it correct the class seemed to hiss at her. And English teacher looked at her with parched lips, continously asking even more challenging questions, which Rin answered correctly. When class ended, Rin left in a hurry, thinking the English teacher might jump her.

Finally it was lunchtime, Rin didn't have her lunch since she gave it away to her brother and buying wasn't an option since she had no money.

So what did she do? Like most goody girls, be a good sport. Rin decided to sit under a willow tree and study for her next classes (hardcore student).

After awhile two girls came and plopped down next to Rin. Rin remembered them as Kagome and Sango. They were the first to greet her with a smile (that didn't look fake or forced).

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango. So how's your day been so far?" Kagome asked with a wide grin.

"Aside from the death glares, and the taunting jeers, perfect," Rin replied.

There was silence as a small breeze fell before them. Adding to Rin's sarcastic remark.

"It's okay, we're human and we will stand by your side when we can." Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango gave Rin a worried glance.

"I'm going to give you warning like I do to all the new girls. There's this boy named Miroku and he-" Sango finished her warning, but Rin didn't hear it.

Instead she felt fingers going down to her rear. Rin screamed and smacked the head of whoever was touching her. Before she knew it, a boy had a hand print on his face and cradled his cheek.

Sango was fuming. Rin and Kagome crawled away slightly, they could feel the fire burning in the background. Sango was repeatedly hitting and kicking the guy that had just groped her.

"Perverted stinking, lowlife bastard! How could you stoop so low as to hitch to a new girl! You disgusting pervert! You! Ah! I can't even think of what else to call you!" Sango screeched and Rin watched and a smile crept towards her face.

"I assume that that's Miroku?" Rin said.

"Correct. Don't they look like the sweetest couple?" Kagome said.

Rin glanced at the Miroku bashing, and then back to Kagome, giving her an odd look.

"Hey wench," said a boy that resembled Sesshomaru, except for the fact that his expression looked annoyed rather then cold. He pulled a lock of Kagome's hair and began playing with it with his clawed hands.

It was Kagome's turn to fume.

"It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it?" Kagome said.

"Got it," Inuyasha replied absent-mindedly.

"Good," Kagome replied.

Sango plopped back down after beating up Miroku, who appeared aside hear with numerous bumps and bruises

They all chattered excitedly for a moment, Rin listened but didn't really say much, until a question popped through her head.

"Inuyasha right?" Rin asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Inuyasha replied.

"Is your brother by any chance Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"If you mean that good for nothing elf boy than yeah," Inuyasha answered grumpily.

Rin sweat-dropped and blinked before continuing.

"Ok... I've noticed there were demons at this school. How come we aren't at different schools?" Rin asked.

"The principals are under treaty." Kagome replied.

"And people don't seem to like the fact that I'm smart. How come?" Rin asked once more.

"The demon principal doesn't like it when humans are smarter then demons. In a way he thinks it's a way of mocking them." Sango responded.

Rin sighed and then the bell rang. They all greeted each other goodbye and diverted.

It was time for gym and Rin slipped into her gym uniform. Like all the other teachers, was the painstakingly, unnecessary introduction and then death glares.

"As we all know..." the teacher said, but all Rin heard was blah.

After warm-ups, the students began the activities.

In class they were playing soccer. Rin looked at the boys' side of the bench, and there was

Sesshomaru. His cold dark look made Rin shudder. Suddenly he realized that she was staring. Rin blushed and looked away, continuing to the game.

Yura put out a string that strangely looked like hair and formed a patter with it in her hand. Suddenly an ample of hair surrounded Rin and pushed her to the ground. Suspecting that the coach would say something, he didn't do anything. Instead he said that Rin had just scored a foul.

Sesshomaru sat to himself on the bench, not wanting to get involved in these foolish games. He watched the game silently. _Once again the humans play pitifully. Wait that girl with brown hair.... Rin, I believe her name was. She seems decent she has the ball, and she scored. _Suddenly Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was staring at him. She noticed also and quickly turned away. _Tch. Foolish human._

Sesshomaru watched the game intently and walked to the locker room in spite of boredom. As he walked away, Yura's mass of hair had plunged at Rin.

For the last few classes after P.E., Rin felt her eyes getting droopy. She had stayed up all night to see when her mother would come in case she needed help. After class, Rin had stopped by to take a drink by the fountain, when a boy with long black hair tied back into a long single braid pushed her away.

"Can't you read you wretch?" the boy stated with a hint of cruelty.

Rin looked up and there were two signs. Over the fountain she was drinking the sign said **DEMONS**. On top of the other fountain it said **HUMANS. **Rin gasped when she noticed her grave mistake.

"That's damn right you fool! I want you to drink the water from your fountain now!" the boy said.

Rin obeyed. She drank the water and gagged. Her throat burned as she choked on the discolored water. The water tasted strongly like urine. She pressed the button that made the water come out. There was a putrid smell. It was urine.

"You foolish wench," the boy said.

"Hello brother Hiten," another boy who with no mistake was a demon.

"Hello Manten, just punishing this girl for drinking our water," Hiten said.

Manten took Rin's jaw forcefully and examined her face.

"This a fair one. I think she'd make a radiant hair potion," Manten said cruelly and pulled Rin by the hair. Rin screamed in pain. Manten was holding her in the air by her hair.

"Help! Help!" Rin cried.

But nobody came to help her. They all watched, and none of them took action.

"You Manten, don't kill her, take her home so I can have my share of fun." Hiten stated as he looked up and down Rin's body, "Although she is flat, and she doesn't have much of a butt."

Rin felt herself fuming as she struggled for Manten to release his grasp.

"Put the girl down Manten," said a familiar cold voice.

Manten was about to retort but shut his mouth when he looked up.

"I'm sorry milord Sesshomaru," Manten apologized.

"Do not apologize until you have done what I've asked you to do," Sesshomaru said.

Manten dropped Rin.

Rin groaned, not wanting to move from her sprawled position.

"Milord she be drinkin' out of our fountain," Hiten remarked.

"Do you think that I am not aware that she has drinkin' out of the demon fountain. I can smell the water on her face. Do you dare mock me?" Sesshomaru asked challengingly.

"No, no Milord. I apologize gravely," Hiten said and quickly pulled away along with his brother.

The people crowded around the action as Hiten and Manten walked away. The hallway was utterly silent. Sesshomaru walked up to Rin, who was sitting up and rubbing her sore head.

"Get up slave," Sesshomaru said.

Rin stood and stumbled, but forced her way up to stand.

"You are not to cause any trouble for me to finish. Understand?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded in response. Sesshomaru walked away while Rin stood watching, still rubbing her head..

After the last class Rin stumbled on home. Alone, sleepy and starved, she knew she couldn't have a snack with all the homework she had. She could probably manage a little dinner and some sleep. But there would be no chance of that. From now on, she would be a worthless slave working under her master's wretched whip.

Hope mom doesn't have a hangover. She's going to have to stop drinking if she wants to live under the Tao's roof. Rin thought to herself silently. The moment was solitary and peaceful. Rin loved a moment like this. She had her mind all to herself.

Rin entered through the slave's quarter and the room smelled strongly of alcohol. Rin prayed that her mother was sleeping. But when Rin opened the door, she realized that her mother was smothered in fury and in the middle of a tantrum.

Her mother glared at her with a psychotic look.

"You bitsh! Your father was a worthless ass. He deserved to die with his lot!" Rin's mother said murderously with her words runnin into each other.

She walked towards Rin and smacked her hard in the face.

"You and your filthy half blood! You are filthy! Disgusting! Repulsive!" Rin's mother cried and kicked Rin into the couch.

"It's all your fault for the death of your father! You don't deserve to live! Be damned to hell!" Rin's mother cried.

Rin was prepared for the worst. Just let her mother do her stuff and then she could clean up the mess that her mother had made. Rin clamped her eyes shut as she felt the pain collide with her head.

After cleaning up the mess. Rin changed into her maid uniform. Like the uniforms you would see on TV, a dress that went below her knees, black shoes, white cotton stockings, and a white apron with a white collar. She would be Lord Sesshomaru's servant.

She waited outside his room and knocked. Nobody was there. Rin knocked once more just for caution. After nobody had answered, Rin entered to do her job.

She was surprised by how clean the room was. She dusted his drawers and took out a broom to sweep the smaller trashes. After that, she put fresh new towels in the pantry and cleaned the bathtub. After awhile Rin made the bed and folded his laundry, then put it up.

Rin was straightening the chairs and tables when she heard footsteps in the hallway. After finishing the final touches. Rin waited beside the door like a loyal dog.

Sesshomaru entered along with another boy. Noticing the tail, Rin knew the boy was a wolf

demon.

"Rin I would like you to know that this is Kouga. Kouga may be here often in order to fill out some paper work with me. I want you to show proper respect toward Kouga," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin bowed to Sesshomaru and then to Kouga, "It is an honor to serve you to please my master Lord Kouga,"

"You got yourself a pretty wench right here Sesh," Kouga said.

He grabbed Rin's chin observing Rin's face.

"Kouga I hope you know that seducing my slave will not be tolerated," Sesshomaru said, "Rin I would like you to wait outside and come in here to discuss some issues with me after Kouga leaves,"

Rin nodded and left the room, waiting in the hallway. After waiting in the hallway listening to the muffled whispers, Kouga finally left. Rin entered with her stomach feeling uneasy.

"I smell blood Rin. Where is it coming from," Sesshomaru asked.

"I've had a small accident," Rin replied.

"Then where did you get those bruises?" Sesshomaru asked once more.

"I told you milord, I've had received a small accident," Rin replied.

"Rin you know the law that a slave is to confess everything to their masters," Sesshomaru stated.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is not to be your concern with a slave's own problems. But if you would like to know, I shall tell you when the time is right," Rin answered hoping he would accept.

"Very well. I would like you to inform me when dinner's ready," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied and exited his room.

End of the first chappy! I'm so proud! Go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction and I'm rather stuck from here. Well I hope you like! Remember! Review! Review! Much love from Mourning Fox! !


	2. Nightmares

Rin's eyes slowly began to drift into sleep. Feeling the drool from her mouth slither down her face, Rin snapped awake and washed her face with cold water. After that, she tried to recall what had happened some time ago.

__

Mom came home a little sober. She came in the house, threw up and then I took her into her room. Cleaned up the mess and went to study and do homework. Rin turned to her clock and groaned at the time. 5:27. She would have to wake up in about half an hour._ Mom's lucky, she's been sleeping for the past ten hours._

"Great, just great. Why do I do these things to myself," Rin questioned herself.

She took a quick rinse in the shower, brushed her teeth, like the usual morning routines.

Finishing the final question of her algebra homework. Rin looked out the window; her eyes felt droopy, so she squinted as if she was glaring. Ugh, her eyesight was blurry in the morning, and it was hard for her to see what was going on outside. She kept squinting until her sight came back to focus.

The sun had just barely peeked of the hilltop and glazed rays of orange and yellow and crisp gold.

Going back into the bathroom, Rin hastily tied her hair up into a ponytail. Her bangs were left the cover her forehead. Not like she could really do anything besides clip them aside, but there would be no time for that.

Promptly slipping into her school uniform and leaving behind breakfast.

Rin left the servant's quarter and went into the kitchen, receiving Sesshomaru's breakfast. Stepping into his room, Rin cursorily set Sesshomaru's breakfast at his table. She was used to sneaking around her mom when she was sleeping, so sneaking into Sesshomaru's room wasn't a problem Rin.

Rin quickly returned to the servant's quarter and took a basket, filling it with food. This time Rin had prepared a large portion of her meals for the past week into a basket. Leaving the house, Rin went around the park, where she would usually find her brother. Looking around, Rin searched for her brother. _Shippo where are you? _Rin thought to herself.

"Rin!" A familiar voice shouted.

Rin turned around, happy to see that it was Shippo.

"Hey bro.! I brought you food!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Shippo's eyes widened happily, knowing that there was a large amount of food in the basket.

"Where did you get this food?" Shippo asked.

"There's always table scraps in the kitchen," Rin lied, knowing the truth would only worry her brother.

Shippo had swallowed his sandwich in one gulp.

"Shippo, you know every time when mom has a hangover, she always calls me a half-breed or something like that. What does she mean?" Rin asked.

Shippo nearly choked on Jell-O when he heard Rin's question. Rin passed him the cold Tampico juice and he swallowed in harshly.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that when I was born, I had a different mom. She was so nice and kind. Then when I was nine, she suddenly died. Then those serial killers came. They came and tried to take me. Mom took me into her room and hid me in the closet behind the drawers. I heard screaming and then silence,"

Shippo hesitated to continue but did anyway.

"I remember, there was a sword through her chest. Her mouth was wide open and the blood was drooling down her face. I heard them leave and I ran out. It was so quiet. On the wall, in her blood, they wrote **_Traitor._ **I remember it sliding on the walls."

"I almost thought that it would eat me. It was like a monster, and then dad met your mom. They got married and had you. The next thing you know... Well you know..." Shippo couldn't knock out another syllable out of his mouth.

"And then daddy was dead to," Rin finished for him, "I was there when they killed him. Hiding behind the chestnut desk. Right under it, there was a vent and I peeked through there. Right before they caved in, daddy pasted the entire room in strong smell of hot peppers. And then he put the pasty stuff over me. Then they came. He tried to fight him, but daddy was all alone. Then like mom they put the stab in his chest. But they pinned him to the wall. They too had written **_TRAITOR_**."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"He sniffed the entire room, I think he was trying to find me. He came to the desk but turned away. The pepper had covered up my scent entirely. After he left and I was sure that he was gone. I could feel the hot sticky feeling of death. I could smell the blood, snarling and eating at him. Daddy was drowning in his own pool of blood." Rin stopped and shivered.

The images did not leave her mind. Instead they remained. Reminding her and taunting her of her father's death over and over again. His chest with the sword, and the blood was eating at the carpet.

Rin looked at her watch, she had soon better be going if she was to go off to school.

"Gotta go bro. Bye," Rin said and quickly trotted off.

Sesshomaru awoke. He could smell his breakfast after brushing his teeth and changed, and then he speedily ate his breakfast. It was warm and delicious. The toast was just right and the buttering was perfect. The eggs were sunny side up the only way he could eat them. The crisp bacon was just right and the juice was at perfection, with pulp, but just enough for him to chew on when eating.

After awhile he took a deep breath and could smell Rin's scent. The smell of peaches and rain. _There's something about her. Something that justs seems...inhuman. Like as if she isn't human, just something else. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Ms. Kaede went on and on about the history of Japan. Rin's mind was droning out, but she could still hear the teacher lecturing the class.

After English was lunch. Once again giving up her lunch, Rin climbed up into a cherry tree. The blossoms had bloomed and the flowers began to fall at the brush of the wind. Humming to herself a simple tune, Rin laid back and relaxed her sore and tense muscles. For now she could enjoy the moment as it was.

Finally the bell rang and Rin jumped down and jogged to her class. As she passed the hallways, there was an awkward silence, and people whispering in somebody else's ear as Rin passed by. A boy with long hair tied in a ponytail grabbed Rin by the wrist.

"Aren't you the fair one," the boy said.

"Please let me go," Rin pleaded, hoping that he wasn't going to do what she thought he might do.

"You're very beautiful," Naraku said, staring into her face, "Your eyes are so full of confidence, it makes me wonder what you would look like broken down."

Naraku coiled his cold hands around Rin's cheek.

Rin slapped his hand and glared at him coldly.

"Don't touch me." Rin whispered with growing hatred.

But the boy didn't seem to heed what Rin had just said. Rin swatted his hand away, but the boy cornered her. _No. Don't, stop it! Stop it! Please don't...do... _Rin begged in her mind. She tried her best to push him off, but he forced his way in. He was much stronger than she was, much stronger then any human boy.

He's a demon! Rin felt alarmed. There was no way she could fight off a demon.

The boy pushed his face closer to Rin's and to her mouth. Rin struggled to pull away. Before the boy could do anything to her, Rin let out an ear-piercing scream.

Sesshomaru was at his locker, when suddenly he heard a scream. He knew who it was. Rin. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he had ever gone before. There was the scene. Naraku had cornered

Rin into a wall and was kissing her, and by the expression on Rin's face, Sesshomaru knew the kiss was forced.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru and leered.

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasure," Naraku slurred the syllables together.

"Let Rin go," Sesshomaru said. Making a pause between every word to emphasize his anger.

"Why what is the matter Lord Sesshomaru? She's only a slave," Naraku stated crudely.

"But not yours. Take your wretched hands off her," Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth and his eyes began to glow red.

When Naraku saw Sesshomaru's eyes glow crimson, he immediately took his hands off.

"Remember Sesshomaru, that a slave is a slave. They have no feelings and are there just to give you pleasure. That is the high moral standards of a human life," Naraku remarked.

"Naraku, Rin is not your slave, but of my property," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Whatever you say Sesshomaru. But remember my words," Naraku said and treaded off.

The bell rang and the hallway emptied. Rin slumped to her knees. Her shoulders trembling, and she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes began to water. But her pride got in the way. She bit her lip, trying her best to not cry.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I truly am!" Rin said shakily with much effort to not sob.

Sesshomaru found himself unconsciously walking towards Rin. Rin stood up, she took a look at Sesshomaru, and then lunged herself at him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rin, I believe we shall go home," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, they both gathered their belongings and left. Rin found herself not really thinking, and just following Sesshomaru. When Rin came back to reality, she found herself in Sesshomaru's room, sitting on one of his chairs.

"I want you to rest while I am out Rin," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes milord," Rin replied, but secretly knew that she would still do her work.

After Sesshomaru left, Rin counted to two hundred and then went into the servant's quarter. Rin slipped into her uniform and went back into Sesshomaru's room.

Rin quietly began her work by the time she knew Sesshomaru would be home, Rin had prepared his dinner. Exhausted and weary, Rin sat down, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Sesshomaru arrived home; he smelled food and Rin in his room. Sesshomaru entered his room. Seeing the delectable food and Rin soundlessly sleeping.

"I told her to rest," Sesshomaru reminded himself.

After awhile, it was time to sleep. Sesshomaru draped Rin in his covers, and covered himself in the second layers of blankets. Soon, Sesshomaru was also asleep.

Rin was running. The earth pounded beneath her feet. Someone was chasing her. Ready to kill her. She fell and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was standing. Rin opened her eyes. She was back in her father's old office. There was her father, and Rin at the age of five.

Suddenly someone tried to bang the door open. Rin's father put a bookshelf in front of the door. He began to smear the room with paste that smelled strongly of peppers. After that Rin's father covered Rin in it also and pushed her under the desk. The bookshelf fell, and the door opened.

There was a man; he was wearing a mask like in the olden day theaters. Rin's father tried to defend himself, but it was no use. The man was skilled and predicted his every move. Then there was a scream; the silence of the sword pierced his chest. Rin's father was dead.

The elder Rin watched in horror. She was reliving the nightmare again.

The death of her father.

__

She could see the blood staining the carpet. Suddenly the scene changed again. She was at the funeral.

There she was the younger version of herself. Eyes swollen and red. Her father in his pine strip suit and in the black casket.

Dead.

Rin carried roses to his grave, the agony of seeing her father die. Remembering the death of her father by every detail. It began to rain. Everyone left, including her mother.

Shippo had stayed behind and touched his sister's shoulder. She couldn't cry, it was just too sudden to cry. He was a happy man. Loving father, good business, rich, and had a happy family. Then suddenly gone. Every happy thought had been stripped from her mind. He didn't deserve to die. It wasn't right.

The rain fell, and the children watched in silence. Then the scene changed again. She saw Shippo on the floor. A sword through his chest and **traitor** written on the wall smeared in his blood. The man had assassinated her brother removed his mask.

She saw a mane of long white hair, and golden eyes.

Rin awoke with a sudden jerk and screamed. Panting and heaving for a breath, sweat had drenched her hair. Rin opened her eyes and saw golden eyes and the mane off white hair.

"No..." Rin gasped, "NO!"

She pushed the face away. Rin looked around the room. There was blood staining the wall and drowning the carpet. She looked at her body. The blood was eating at her. She slapped and wiped her arms. She tried to wipe it away, but more and more came.

"Stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Rin pleaded.

The blood began to eat her skin away. Everywhere she looked there was the word **Traitor** and blood. Rin dropped to the ground and began to whimper. Sesshomaru watched, shocked. Finally he picked up Rin and shook her b y the shoulders.

"Rin wake up! Tell me what's wrong!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's eating me. Make it go away. Please make it stop..." Rin whispered.

"Rin wake up... What's going on? What's going away? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked intently, "It's me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered.

Her eyes returned too normal. She trembled in fear and hallucination.

"It was eating me. I-It was trying to kill me," Rin whispered.

"What is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The blood. It was eating me alive. He killed him. My father. The blood Sesshomaru, the blood,"

Rin answered, not making sense at all.

Rin continued to tremble in fear. She felt cold and she felt sick. It was a horrible feeling. Sesshomaru was holding Rin; he could feel her skin burning on his. Sesshomaru gently put his hands on her forehead.

"Rin you're sick," Sesshomaru stated.

"I'll be ok," Rin replied.

"You are to rest in my room for now. There is no time to move you," Sesshomaru remarked and

quickly pulled the aid out of his drawer.

Sesshomaru took out a thermometer and measured her temperature. It was 114 degrees. Rin felt hot minute and then cold the next and she couldn't stop coughing. Her head felt horrible.

"Just sleep Rin, sleep," Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin closed her eyes, and then all she could see was nothing.


	3. Pneumonia

Rin awoke with her head feeling like a metal block. Memories of last night flashed back to her head. Sesshomaru had nursed her. Rin blushed when she remembered, but then changed her mind to remember her dream. It was all a hazy black out was what it seemed. Rin sneaked into the servant's quarter and changed into her school uniform. She coughed and covered her mouth. When Rin took her hand off her mouth and looked at it. There was blood.

She decided to take a handkerchief with her. Rin walked to school, and felt very nasty after words. At first period, which was homeroom and which Sesshomaru was in. Sesshomaru took his usual seat behind Rin. He gave her a questioning look. Rin shrugged it off, trying her best not to feel guilty. When the bell rang, Sesshomaru came up to Rin.

"Why did you come to school, when I told you not to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not weak. Just because I'm a human doesn't mean that I can't do anything," Rin replied, surprised by her tone.

"Well nothing should happen to you then," Sesshomaru remarked and walked away

Finally it was lunch time. Rin was sitting in the cherry blossom tree again. Except underneath it, instead of in it. She sighed, she had once again given her lunch in between second and third period. And she couldn't have eaten it anyways. Her throat was to sore, luckily, tomorrow would be the weekends, and Rin could rest all she wanted.

When the bell rang, Rin stumbled into gym and into her uniform. She could barely manage walking herself, so she held onto the wall for support. Today they had to jog laps. Rin managed to pace herself in very slow strides. She kept coughing and couldn't stop. Pulling out her handkerchief, Rin coughed into it. The blood began to bleed through and trickle down her hands. Rin sunk to her knees and one hand on the ground, and the other on her chest. She felt the oxygen being ripped from her lungs. Rin hurled, mostly blood. 

Her throat burned from the hot, sticky acid. Tears blurred her vision, and she felt as if her body was made of a heavy material, nearly impossible to stand. Rin coughed more blood, the sores on her body strained more every moment. She saw a flash of white hair, she knew it was Sesshomaru. 

"I told you not to come to school today," Sesshomaru nagged.

"S-sorry milord. It's all my fault," Rin managed to say and choked on her words.

"It is your fault for coming to school," Sesshomaru said and carried Rin into the nurses office, without the coach's permission.

"She should go home, her temperature is one hundred ten. Do you know her number?" the nurse asked Sesshomaru.

"She's my slave," Sesshomaru answered.

"Slave or not, you're going to take her home and nurse her. Call a doctor and you can go from there," the nurse ordered.

Sesshomaru nodded. Collecting Rin's and his work from the teachers and their stuff. Sesshomaru carried Rin home onto his bed. He called the doctor and in moments the doctor arrived.

"Through the way she looks and the way you described her problems, I say it's pneumonia," the doctor remarked and then gave Sesshomaru the description of what Rin needed.

After the doctor gave Rin a shot of penicillin, he left. Sesshomaru put a wet rag on Rin's forehead, trying the lower the temperature. Rin's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes wandered around the room and then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Rin called out weakly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm sorry," Rin said.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said for his reaction.

The sun gleamed through the watery curtains that billowed when the breeze flew in through the open window. Rin's cheeks were cherry red from the fever. Her face seemed to be pale. Her eyes were distant and foggy, memories from her entire life interpreted into her head. 

"Rin do you remember the night in my room when you first were ill?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Rin replied, as her eyes seem to return from the depths of nothingness.

"You were afraid. By blood, something about your father. And you seemed to fear me. What was wrong?" Sesshomaru solicited.

Rin's lips began to quiver slightly. Her hair fluttered lightly in the cold breeze.

"My father and half mother had been murdered. When I was only a child, I witnessed my father murdered. The man seemed to seek me also, but my father had pasted the room with a powerful scent of peppers. He was pinned to the wall with a sword, then they wrote traitor on the wall in his blood," Rin sighed and then continued, "But after the death of my half mother. My own father married another woman. After he died, things changed. As along with my mother," Rin said in a distant voice.

"What do you mean by changed," Sesshomaru asked and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get so good at nursing? I would've suspected that someone as rich as you couldn't have handled a bandage," Rin said from out of the blue.

Sesshomaru realized that Rin was trying to change the subject, but let it go.

"My mother died when I was very young. She was sick, so I nursed her day after day. But it was no use, since she died," Sesshomaru said. 

"I'm so sorry," Rin gasped.

"How many times must you apologize about things that are not a fault that would be put against you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin giggled. Her face looked many years younger, like a child. Happy and carefree about life and themselves. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. His eyes softened. Rin stared and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You look happy when you laugh. I've never seen that side of you before," Rin stated.

She looked older and wiser. Pale face and cherry cheeks and lips. In a way, Sesshomaru imagined Rin as a goddess and almost believed it. Her beauty said it all.

"I'm going to have to take you out for ice cream," Rin said.

"Ice cream?" Sesshomaru said and tilted his head slightly.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea what ice cream is?" Rin asked in an awestruck tone.

"You make me feel inferior. What is this ice cream you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Well that's my secret," Rin giggled in a girly way, "Who is this Naraku anyways?" 

"He is a rival of my family. Do not ever cross his path. Avoid him anyway possible. He seems to enjoy picking up women and then throwing them back out when the fun is done," Sesshomaru replied and growled slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and another servant Rin recognized him a Jakken.

"Milord, Sesshomaru, Kouga has arrived. What may I tell him?" Jakken asked.

"Tell him to meet me in the court yard. And go to the maids; tell them to set a proper setting for our talk," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes milord," Jakken nodded in reply and left.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said, "You stay in bed and rest as much as you can."

"Yes milord!" Rin chirped and gave him a cheerful smile.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile also. Avoiding a smile would impossible, when being with someone as benevolent as Rin. After when Sesshomaru left, Rin sighed. For once, her face had joy that looked real. She felt a surge ecstasy and she could feel pure happiness. Naraku, why did that name sound so familiar?

Rin fell asleep, and her mind closed into a vast of darkness. 

***

__

Rin watched a little girl waiting for her mommy. All the other little girls giggled with each other. Their frilly dresses swayed with their every movement in unison. They pointed at the little girl. Laughing and reprimanding her limp kimono. The pale pink was worn from the many years of hand-me-downs.

After awhile, those girls left with their mommies. All the mothers looked at the little girl disapprovingly. The little girl waited and waited. But her mommy never came. Finally after utter patience, the little girl was walking home. When she saw her house, the door was wide open. The little girl entered. Not knowing what or who would be inside. 

The strong smell of liquor invaded her nose. She saw her mother on the table. Her mother slammed a bottle of alcohol onto the glass table. Looking at her daughter, the mother yelled and began to swear at her daughter. The little girl bit her shaking lips, refusing to cry.

The mother walked to her daughter and slapped her. The hot sting remained on the little girl's cheek. The mother began to beat her daughter, and the little girl had no idea of what was going on. Her mother swore at her, calling her a half-breed. After the beating, the mother left for another swoon of drinks. The little girl remained motionless on the floor. 

She was wide awake. Eyes wide open with fear. Her body trembled violently. Blood trickled from the beating and bruises morphed into several ugly colors. The scene changed.

A tall and slender woman stood. Her body glowed, a tail sprouted and ears appeared on top of her head, her human ears disappeared. Claws replaced the weak fingernails. Her sleek hair brushed down to her mid thighs. Her eyes remained the same. One blue, one green the young lady's look was breathtaking. She resembled a queen in her clothing. Pure white kimono. The tips of her hair changed to crimson curls. Her eyes glowed and showed wisdom. 

She looked pure and strong in her ways of both physical and mental. Around her was a white glow of her aura. On the other side was a beaten up girl. Her bangs covered her face. The face rose, and the bangs unsheathed. Revealing one blue eye, and thus the other green.

Both women were the same people, but of different times. The two women shared a common bond. 

They were both Rin.

***

Rin awoke with her hands clasping her chest tightly. Rin gasped for air to refill her lungs. Whoever the younger woman was, Rin knew she was a kitsune. But a part of that woman seemed human. The little girl, Rin could definitely identify. That was Rin as a child. A shallow loner, detested by all the other girls.

That was the first time when Rin's mother her beat her. She knew her dream had a connection. A kitsune woman that was her, and her childhood figure. 

It meant something, but what? 

Rin's head pounded with soreness. She ushered herself to the pillow and sighed. The door opened and Sesshomaru came in.

"Feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The same. I hate being sick I can hardly move without being tired," Rin whined. She raised her arms in an effort of pulling herself up, but failed. "Crap. Humph." Rin whined.

"Eat your medicine, it'll ease your throat," Sesshomaru commanded.

He pulled out a spoon and filled in with the sticky medicine.

"Yeck. Artificial flavor. I don't wanna eat it," Rin pouted and clamped her mouth shut.

"Eat it, you need to get better," Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin shook her head, "Mm mm," said Rin with her mouth clamped tightly.

"Eat it." Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin shook her head, in a reply for no.

"Rin, eat it or else," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Oh poo, you're no fun," Rin said and opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru poured the sticky liquid into Rin's mouth. Rin swallowed ungratefully and pouted.

"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? After all he is your brother," Rin said, through the break of the silence.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Half brother or not, he's still your brother," Rin stated.

"He came from that vile human mother of his," Sesshomaru responded coolly.

"So, I'm human. My brother's half my blood and we still love each other," Rin retorted in a joking way.

"Brother?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"He's off somewhere in that never land of his." Rin replied.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, do you hate your father for marrying your half mother?" Rin asked.

"I despise everyone. Emotions are fragile like glass, easily broken and cannot be put together once apart. They only get in the way," Sesshomaru said.

"The cold stereotype. Well I guess you hate everyone for what they are," Rin stated.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru replied.

"I see where you're going with this. I've swung the same hammock. When you feel that one happy moment, and then the next it's all gone, and you're all alone on the cold ground," Rin remarked and sighed.

"Hmm," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you helping me Sesshomaru?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Mm," was his only reply.

"I don't deserve people to help me. I'm the little girl everyone leaves behind on the lonely playground. Even when I was a kid, no one had ever really cared for me besides my brother, but then again he is my brother. I've never had that feeling where you can be safe." Rin said and looked out the window.

"Everyone has received help at one time, but eventually some of us leave people behind and don't turn back to look at them one last time. Ever since my mother died, I've never looked back to see if they're still waiting," Sesshomaru said.

"Know what you mean. I guess for my entire life I'll be one of those people, waiting hopelessly to see it they'll look back. But the knowledge and wisdom we've gained from past experience says that they don't always look back. That ray of hope has always been dim, and I've never reached it." Rin said.

"Yes, I understand," Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled, but still looked depressed. Her expression said that she was only trying to look happy. They both looked out. Not talking, only knowing about how it was to be left behind. They understood completely and stayed utterly quiet, just watching the sun fall to the depths of the hill tops.

AN: Woohoo! Another chapter! I hope I've started okay. I've been sick and a lot of stuff has happened that's gonna take up my time. Remember, this is my first fic. so go easy on me! Although, flames are well excepted! ^_^! Review! 


	4. Half Breed

Rin awoke, feeling much better than the last week. She wasn't dizzy, and she felt as light as a feather. Rin yawned and rubbed the water from her eyes.  
  
"Another day to live!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
She quickly retrieved her toothbrush and toothpaste from the dresser and brushed her teeth in Sesshomaru's sink. Rin looked in the mirror; the fever had brushed her cheeks with crimson. She looked much healthier, but a little more thin than usual. After that, Rin began to tidy up the bathroom. Picking up clothes that were on the floor and wiping the mirrors.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Rin jumped at the sound of the voice, but only to realize that it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death." Rin sighed.  
  
"That's not the point, I told you to stay in bed. Why are you out?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'm feeling better," Rin stated.  
  
"Let me check your temperature," Sesshomaru said, his tone strangely resembled a mother's. He put his claws on Rin's forehead, just to check on her temperature.  
  
"Your temperature lowered. Alright, you may go," Sesshomaru gave in.  
  
"Just in time for winter exams!" Rin exclaimed and quickly hurried herself into the servant's quarter.  
  
Rin quickly changed into her school uniform and put on an old, worn out scarf that belonged to her mother, boots to keep the slush of the snow out of her feet, and black mittens that were decorated with snowflakes dancing in the air. Pulling on backpack and hat, Rin quickly grabbed a sack with her school shoes and her lunch.  
  
Once again Rin gave up her lunch to her brother, who thanked her gratefully. She skipped to school, managing to meet up with Sesshomaru. His feet easily walked through the hard frozen slush. While Rin on the other hand was walking awkwardly, trying her best to keep up with him. When Sesshomaru realized, he slowed down.  
  
"We're never going to get to school on time if you keep walking like this," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Sorry, just walk on, I'll get to school.in a year of two," Rin gritted through her teeth.  
  
"Climb on my back," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What!" said Rin, sounding more surprised than questionable.  
  
"Get on my back, we'll get to school much faster," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"B-But I'm a slave, and riding your back will make it seem like you're the slave and I'm the master," Rin stuttered.  
  
"That's an order Rin," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Rin gulped and crawled onto Sesshomaru's back. He ran quickly, as if racing against the wind. When Rin felt the speed surge, she tightened her grip on Sesshomaru. She shut her eyes closed and trembled against the cold wind. In what felt like seconds, Sesshomaru said,  
  
"We're here Rin. You can let go now," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay, just a sec," Rin replied, and slid down his back.  
  
"Thank you milord," Rin said and bowed.  
  
They walked together into homeroom in silence. Sesshomaru sat behind Rin, restoring his cold attitude. The teacher came in, reminding them about exams, and then he let them off to their schedule. Rin breezed through the exams; to Rin they were quite simple. But to the other students, it seemed like eternity when they finished.  
  
Finally it was lunchtime, Rin sat on a branch of the cherry tree. She realized that she wasn't alone. Behind her was Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and the only sign of movement seemed to be his chest rising and then sinking. There was something about Sesshomaru that made him alluring to Rin. Her heart pounded faster by the minute.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru remained motionless. In his sleep, he seemed so innocent. Normally his face would have a look of coldness and hatred. He looks so young, innocent, gentle, and..handsome. Rin gasped loudly when she heard what she had said. Sesshomaru's eyes opened, he looked at Rin questionably.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Think of it as two birds realizing that they share the same tree," Rin replied and she blushed.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, shocking Rin incredibly; so much that she fell off the branch. Rin screamed, waiting for the impact of hitting the ground. But the fall never came. Rin opened her eyes; she was in the arms of Sesshomaru.  
  
"You need to be more careful, if I wasn't here imagine how many bones would've been broken," Sesshomaru yawned.  
  
Rin giggled frivolously. Sesshomaru looked at her questionably once more.  
  
"What is it that you make me feel inferior of?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Nothing.. Just that, you look cute when you're sleeping," Rin giggled and trotted off quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed shock for a minute and sighed. He walked off to class, which was with Rin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Rin!" someone called out.  
  
Rin turned around, only to see that it was Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hello," Rin smiled.  
  
"I've noticed, you have a strong aura around you. It gives me the feeling like Inuyasha, like a half demon kind of aura. Is your mother or father a demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um, not that I know of. And what do you mean by aura?" Rin asked.  
  
"I'm a priestess. I can sense your aura, and I have holy powers," Kagome answered.  
  
"Well, now that you told me, I'm pretty sure I'm human," Rin replied.  
  
"Alright, just checking," Kagome said.  
  
"Why?" Rin asked.  
  
"Because then it would be illegal for you being Sesshomaru's slave," Kagome replied and then ran off ahead of her.  
  
Half demon? Rin thought to herself then she shook her head pushing the thought away.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin walked, she had several questions, and knew one person who could answer then. 'Like a half demon kind of aura.' Rin turned another street corner and walked into Starbucks. And there he was, Shippo  
  
"Shippo we need to talk," Rin commanded.  
  
"Okay," Shippo said and walked out into the back, letting Rin in along with him, "Shoot."  
  
"Was father a demon?" Rin asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Shippo asked nervously.  
  
"Because, a friend told me, she could feel half breed aura all over me. Shippo I want answers now." Rin demanded.  
  
"I guess there's no point in hiding it from you," Shippo sighed, "Our father was a powerful kitsune. He was rich and powerful. My mother was a kitsune also."  
  
"Then why was father killed when he was a full demon?" Rin asked.  
  
"Remember when you saw Traitor on the wall?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yeah? So what about it?" Rin solicited.  
  
"That's why. Dad was in a secret organization that was to let humans be equal along with demons. And when they found out that my mom was involved to, they slaughtered her. Then they went after dad, that's why the guy was sniffing out for you after he killed dad. They're after us, since we're the kin. That's why I didn't tell you that you were half kitsune," Shippo said.  
  
"Oh, if I'm half demon, then why do I look human?" Rin asked once more.  
  
"Rin, focus your energy, imagine a flower blooming," Shippo said.  
  
Rin did as she was told, she could feel a warm glow surrounding her body, and then she opened her eyes. The first thing her eyes caught immediately was a big, bushy foxtail. Rin looked at her arms, they were toned up. Not too much, but in a way that looked attractive and strong.  
  
"Oh my god," Rin gasped and slapped her hand at the side of her face. Her ears were gone. "MY EARS ARE GONE!"  
  
Shippo laughed.  
  
"Shut up! I lost my ears!" Rin snapped, "Oh my little ears, where did you go?" Rin looked at the floor, trying to see if she dropped her ears.  
  
"Touch the top of your head," Shippo managed to say through his laughter.  
  
Rin touched the top of her head. There two little fox ears.  
  
"My ears! Where's a mirror?" Rin asked.  
  
Shippo directed Rin to the restroom. Her new features were astonishing. Instead of her hair reaching slightly past her shoulders, it went all the way down to her waist, with red curls. Her hair was still brown, but there were crimson curls growing out at the tips.  
  
"My ears are so cute!" Rin exclaimed and began to pull them.  
  
Rin stepped out of the bathroom, only to find her brother in kitsune form. He resembled her, except he had elf like ears instead of kitsune ears.  
  
"But how do I transform back into human form?" Rin asked.  
  
"Imagine a flower going back into pupil," Shippo stated.  
  
Rin did as she was told and felt her weak nails replacing her strong claws, her regular teeth coming in place of her fangs. Rin transformed back into demon and then human. After awhile, Shippo taught a few things; like how to control plants and gripping and swinging a sword. After awhile, Shippo had to get back to work, and Rin transformed back into a human.  
  
When Rin got home, she hurried into her maid uniform and got to work. After awhile, Sesshomaru arrived, he noticed an awkward silence.  
  
"Rin you seem quiet tonight? Anything wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Just a few things on my mind." Rin replied briefly.  
  
"Hmm," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Do you know anything about a man named Yosh-Hee Lee?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru's face darkened slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Rin replied. Quickly getting back to work.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Do you detest all half breeds?" Rin asked.  
  
"Depends." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Oh," was all Rin could say.  
  
Sesshomaru yawned. Dark circles surrounded his eyes from the lack of sleep. Rin knew that he had been up to something, but decided to not butt in. Suddenly, Rin heard heavy breathing. She turned around to see Sesshomaru sound asleep.  
  
Rin smiled and covered her lord in a blanket. He looked like a little boy, so innocent. He had a hard life, even in his childhood. She understood. They had been in the same position. Feeling alone and left behind, and it hurt, when it was someone she loved. Rin whispered into Sesshomaru's ears,  
  
"Thank you milord....for putting up with a half breed like me."  
  
Rin glanced at her lord once more and smiled weakly and then walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: sorry this took so long. I have been under the control of the evil Mistress Tiger! My sister Tracey! DunDunDun! We had a new computer system installed. This chappy had some fluff huh? Well, I'm kind of stuck, and exams are right around the corner! Remember, review, review, review! Haha, whatever. 


	5. Snowflakes

A strong scent of alcohol invaded Rin's nose. Her mother had been out for a month, probably out partying. Rin felt the fear rise and her stomach drop. Hopefully her mother would be asleep, but Rin knew well enough that her mother would be wide-awake and angry. She took a deep breath and entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing back here bitch?" Rin's mother snapped.  
  
"Mom, calm down, try to get some rest," Rin coaxed with a slight hint of uneasiness.  
  
"You and your half breed blood. Disgusting and vile." Rin's mother hissed.  
  
Rin's mother approached Rin and slapped her hard in the face. Rin didn't want to become a kitsune, and it wasn't the first thought that came neither. After all the long years, that first reaction of the beating was a flinch. She waited for the beating to end. I cannot let her know that I know that I'm a kitsune. Rin bit her lip, trying to contain her cry of pain.  
  
She knew, that if she transformed into her kitsune form, her mother wouldn't stand a chance. After awhile, Rin's mother left into her room for a nap, Rin trembled with pain and tried to hold back her tears. Her mother had really overdone it this time. She had thrown a glass bottle at Rin's stomach, blood oozed from the fresh wound. Rin winced as she tried to heave herself up. She tried to clean up as much as she could, knowing that she had to take a bath, Rin prepared the hot steaming water.  
  
When the water was warm enough, Rin stepped inside and was ready to scream when the hot water touched her wound. Rin clamped her mouth shut; tears were stinging her eyes from the pain. After she was done, Rin quickly bandaged herself and relaxed into the cushion of the bed. The soft pillow felt wonderful against Rin's face. It was winter break, two weeks of solitary peace and labor. Kami. Thought Rin as she fell asleep.  
  
When Rin awoke the next morning, the sun was blazing over the hills and rays of the sun were peeping through the blinds. Rin's room had simple white walls, dresser, desk, and bed. Nonstop slave shifts. Rin thought in an unoptimistic mood. No, day off, I get to take Sesshomaru out for ice cream! And this'll be his first time! Rin thought excitedly and grinned.  
  
Rin changed into khaki skirt, white turtleneck, and a whitish khaki jacket. When Rin was satisfied with the way she looked, she put on a light brown scarf and black high knee-reach boots. Why am I getting all dressed up? It's not like I'm on a date. When Rin realized what she thought, she blushed a bright cherry red. When Rin saw Sesshomaru in the hallway, Rin waved and smiled brightly.  
  
"Do you have any plans today?" Rin asked.  
  
"Not today," Sesshomaru replied with a look of curiosity, "Why?"  
  
"Because then I can take you out for ice cream!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, then I shall be ready in a moment," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Rin waited patiently outside Sesshomaru's door, then he came out. Rin's jaw was about to drop, but she managed to clamp it shut. The only thing that Rin had ever seen Sesshomaru wear was his blue school uniform. But right now he was wearing a red shirt and dark blue jeans. Over his red sweater, Sesshomaru wore a light gray sweater jacket.  
  
"All right Rin, let us carry on now," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin kept gawking for a moment and then shook her head, "Hai!"  
  
They walked in cool silence; the Rin's cheeks were windblown and red, while her nose turned pink. Sesshomaru's pale complexion still remained the same.  
  
"So what is this ice cream you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Rin chirped.  
  
They finally stopped at a parlor called, Cones and Cream. Several questions popped in Sesshomaru's head, but he decided to hold them back.  
  
When they entered, people looked at the couple astonishingly. A human and a demon? What was the world coming to? Sesshomaru and Rin ignored the eyes watching them. A waiter appeared and said,  
  
"Welcome to Cones and Creams, what may I get for you?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Ted, get me the usual and my friend a vanilla cone please," Rin ordered.  
  
"That'll be $5.26," Ted said.  
  
"Alright," Rin said, she pulled out a five, and Ted gave her change and went to go make the orders.  
  
Rin sat down; she realized that Sesshomaru was still standing. Rin motioned him to sit down; Sesshomaru plopped next to Rin as he scanned the store with his eyes.  
  
"Alrighty, so Rin you got a strawberry shake, and our gentleman here got the cone. Enjoy!" Ted said as he left the order and left.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the ice cream and raised an eyebrow. It looked like frozen milk, but the aroma was irresistible. Sesshomaru picked up his spoon and poked at the ice cream. Rin snorted in an effort to keep herself from laughing. Finally, Sesshomaru took a spoonful and swallowed it whole.  
  
He grabbed his head and shivered, his head felt like an ice cube. His fangs chattered at the overwhelming feeling. The ice cream tasted delightful. Rin laughed loudly, her ribs and cheeks began to ache from laughing so hard. After they were done, Sesshomaru had ice cream all over his face. Rin giggled and shook her head as she took out a handkerchief. They walked into an empty hallway, next to the restrooms.  
  
"Here, you have something on your face," Rin said as she handed Sesshomaru the handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied, as he began to wipe his face.  
  
"You missed a spot," Rin stated.  
  
"Where?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin took the handkerchief from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Let me get it," Rin said.  
  
It was on his lips, Rin wiped it tenderly. His lips look so soft. Rin thought to herself and blushed at the thought. Sesshomaru noticed Rin blushing. She looks so beautiful. The only thought going through their heads were only thoughts of haziness. They leaned in, as their lips got closer and closer.  
  
He's so cold hearted, yet.so sweet. Rin thought as they leaned in slowly. Her aroma is enthralling.it smells so innocent. Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. They both jumped, utterly shocked by the ring. Rin blushed and shuffled her feet. Sesshomaru didn't look embarrassed, but you could feel the embarrassment surrounding him. After the phone call, Sesshomaru hung up.  
  
"Um. So where do you want to go?" Rin asked.  
  
"Where would you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Um, why not the winter carnival?" Rin suggested. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders; they both left the store after paying their bill. It was quiet when they walked through the frost. It hadn't snowed yet, but the wind made you feel as if there was snow.  
  
They paid for their tickets and entered. For a few hours, they ate cotton candy, rode rides, and enjoyed each other's presence. Rin laughed at the expression on Sesshomaru's face when they rode the Mary-Go-Round. He was riding a pink horse and he felt rather foolish.  
  
Sesshomaru was throwing rings, trying to get one onto a bottle. It seemed as if he was breaking them, rather then trying to get a ring in. On his last toss, Sesshomaru made a toss and won a bear. He handed it to Rin; there wasn't much to do with it after all. Rin hugged the bear and cooed at it.  
  
"Let's go to one last ride, after all the park will close in twenty minutes!" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as she ran to the Ferris wheel.  
  
They managed to get on the last seats on the Ferris wheel. It was quite as the Ferris wheel began to move. All of the sudden, the wheel jerked to a stop.  
  
"What's going on?" Rin asked.  
  
"There must've been a glitch. The power will be on in a minute," Sesshomaru said reassuringly.  
  
Rin tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's arm as she waited nervously.  
  
"Calm down Rin, they'll fix it in a moment. And if you squeeze any harder, I won't have an arm anymore," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Rin said and lessened her grip on Sesshomaru she looked outside at the scenery, trying to keep her mind off her worries.  
  
"I never knew that it would look so beautiful from this point of view," Rin said in awe. Everything was small and faraway and the sun was setting. The skies were pasted with slashes of pink, purple, and blazing in orange and gold.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin's face, "Like you," Sesshomaru said without a thought.  
  
"What?" Rin asked, wondering if she heard right.  
  
Suddenly, the Ferris wheel began to move again. A few minutes later, they were on the ground again.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin left the carnival as the lights began to shut down one by one. It was dark now, and the stars glimmered elegantly against the midnight black sky. Suddenly, Rin felt something cold touch her nose. More and more fell. It was snow.  
  
"It's snowing!" Rin exclaimed as her teeth chattered against the blustery wind.  
  
"It is," Sesshomaru stated, his lips curled to a rare smile.  
  
He felt so calm and for once in his life, happy.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"If I were a half demon, would you hate me?" Rin asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Rin asked as they both stopped on the sidewalk. Sesshomaru was quite for a while; he looked at Rin straight in the eye, as he wondered.  
  
"Rin, you are the first that I have never despised," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"That's all I needed to know," Rin smiled.  
  
"Let's go home," Rin smiled as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, "Together."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, and in the depths of the frost, the walked home, hand in hand.  
  
AN: Another chapter finished! Don't worry, this isn't the end, and they aren't in 100% love yet. They just realize that they're close. This chapter had a lot of fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Now go on with the fairy dust and REVIEW! (that was random) 


	6. Business Trip

Rin smiled as she entered the servant's quarter. Her heart pounded loudly, Rin touched her chest. What is this feeling in my heart? Rin blushed lightly, this feeling, what could it be? Rin shook her head, trying to forget what had happened.  
  
"You are the first person I have never hated."  
  
Sesshomaru.. A loud thump of footsteps came out from her mother's room.  
  
"You're home," Rin's mother said in a worn out tone, "Where have you been? Or up to?"  
  
"I was out," Rin replied as she turned the stove on and got out a pan.  
  
"Out where? And with who?" Rin's mother asked again.  
  
"A friend," Rin answered as she greased the pan.  
  
"A good one?" said Rin's mother.  
  
"A good one," Rin replied.  
  
"What sex is this friend of yours?" Rin's mother said as she relaxed into the couch.  
  
"Male." Rin responded.  
  
"What were you up to?" Rin's mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, just eating out, nothing big." Rin reassured.  
  
"This hangover is giving me killer migraines. I'll pass dinner," Rin's mother said.  
  
"Alright. You outta stop drinking mom, drinking leads to so many diseases." Rin remarked.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just so hard, it's a craving asking for more and more," Rin's mother said.  
  
"Do you remember anything from yesterday when you came home?" Rin asked.  
  
"No, just that I was really angry," Rin's mother replied.  
  
"Do you know anything about Dad? Something rather, erm, unusual?" Rin asked.  
  
"It still hurts, I don't remember anything but his death. Before he died, it seems as if he was keeping something from me. He was quiet, I didn't know why. He was always booming with his humor. Then he, just faded away," Rin's mother sighed.  
  
"Hmm," was all that Rin could say. She slid the omelet on a plate and set it on the table. Then, she took out a bottle of aspirins and poured a glass of water, handing it to her mother.  
  
"Thanks dear," Rin's mother said.  
  
"Your welcome," Rin replied as she nibbled on the omelet.  
  
"Hmm," Rin's mother sighed as she fell asleep.  
  
Rin shook her head and continued to nibble on her omelet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Rin asked.  
  
Sesshomaru was folding clothes and putting them into a suitcase.  
  
"I have to go on a business trip, and thus, here I am packing," Seshomaru replied.  
  
"Well," Rin started and pushed Sesshomaru to the side and took the clothes, "If I'm your slave, then shouldn't I be the one packing?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. "Rin since you are my slave, you have to follow me. The plane will come in about four hours, pack up," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"Yes milord!" Rin chirped and saluted and then left. Leaving Sesshomaru with the packing of which she scolded him with.  
  
Rin ran down and found her mom awake. Her mom was kind, taking away the alcohol and mood swings. Rin explained to her mother about the business trip.  
  
"Go on and pack then, I'll live up to the life I have left," Rin's mother said and put her feet at the arm of the couch.  
  
Rin hurried to her room, packing the needs of a woman. Which were clothes, toothbrush, books, and the usual ect.  
  
Finally, Rin closed the suitcase and hurried into the hallway, in which she met up with Sesshomaru.  
  
"What's with all the stuff?" he asked.  
  
"A woman's got a lot of needs y'know." Rin replied through her teeth as she dragged the massive bag behind her.  
  
Suddenly her arms felt several tons lighter, she looked to see the cause and noticed that her suitcase wasn't in her hand. She looked towards Sesshomaru and realized that he had her bag.  
  
"Looked like you needed help." Sesshomaru remarked. Rin blushed and nodded.  
  
"Come on! Where is our ride anyways?" Rin asked as she linked arms with Sesshomaru.  
  
"In the front," he said.  
  
Rin nodded and practically dragged Sesshomaru to the limo. They stuffed their luggage into the trunk and then stuffed themselves into the limo.  
  
"How long is the flight?" Rin asked.  
  
"About six hours." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Wow. That is a very long time." Rin replied with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, we're somewhat of five minutes away from the airport," Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded.  
  
Once they reached the airport, Rin and Sesshomaru took their luggage out of the limo and purchased their tickets and waited for their plane to arrive.  
  
"The plane doesn't come for another twenty minutes. What do we do?" Rin asked.  
  
"Wait like most other people I suppose," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Have you ever heard of an organization called H.A.E., Humans Are Equal?" Rin asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"People hear things and begin to wonder Sesshomaru," Rin replied.  
  
"H.A.E., was an organization that makes the title self explanatory. It was an organization that was planning to make humans equal along side with demons. But eventually, every member of that organization was slaughtered. It was a massacre; every member was killed the same way. Pinned to the wall by a sword and then in their blood, traitor was written on the wall." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
He looked towards Rin, who had paled utterly. She was trembling and her eyes looked pained.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked with his concern.  
  
"N-N-Nothing Sesshomaru. J-J-Just the details, that's all," Rin said with a fake smile. Sesshomaru could tell she was lying, but then realized that Rin was rather uncomfortable with the subject.  
  
"Our plane has arrived Rin," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
Rin nodded weakly and picked herself up with help from Sesshomaru. They crossed over to he line of where their plane was and got their luggage, or more to say, they both took their small backpacks to carry on to the plane.  
  
As they took their seats, Rin sighed heavily and relaxed into her seat. Enjoying the restful moment. She looks tired, Sesshomaru thought. She did. The light bags under her eyes were bigger then usual and she looked a little paler then usual.  
  
"Rin are you alright? You look extremely tired," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Mmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Rin replied and closed her eyes.  
  
They locked in their seatbelts and the plane took off. After a few hours, Sesshomaru and Rin had finished a conversation and were now in a good book. Suddenly, Sesshomaru could hear heavy breathing and his shoulder felt heavier. He looked to see, only to find Rin's head on his shoulder. She was sound asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. For once in a lifetime, Sesshomaru smiled. A smile of happiness. 


	7. The Attacks

Rin awoke feeling something on top of her head. It was Sesshomaru's head on top of hers. Rin smiled and snuggled into him. She felt happy; he was almost like a brother to her. Once again she fell asleep and was taken by darkness.  
  
Sesshomaru stirred from his sleep. He realized that his head was on top of Rin's when sleeping. He felt rather bashful in his way to find himself in such a manner. After he had awoken, Rin woke up, trying to find the warmth that left her. She blushed and apologized.  
  
"Sorry," Rin mumbled bashfully.  
  
"Apology accepted," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Rin asked.  
  
"Like most business trips, talk with our companies and others. This is just a gathering," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Oh," Rin remarked.  
  
After another hour, the plane ride ended. As they exited the plane, Rin found herself surprised by the scenery. She thought that it would be another busy city, but it turned out to be jungle instead. Trees swooned every which way; exotic animals could be heard miles away.  
  
"Wow," Rin gasped.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru," a familiar sinister tone said.  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru turned around and found themselves face to face with Naraku. Two women were standing behind him. One woman was tall and slender, her eyes were ruby and she had black hair tied up in a ponytail with a flower at the hair tie. She was wearing a business suit that suited her body well. The other woman wore a simple white yukata, but wasn't as tall as the other woman. And like the other woman, she had a flower in her hair, but instead the flower was white. She had white hair and her skin had the complexion that was almost paler than her hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be here? This is a gathering now isn't it? Which even includes the rivals of the companies all over Japan. I would like to introduce my two secretaries. This lovely ruby here is Kagura," Naraku said and directed them to the woman with black hair, "And her elder sister Kanna." Naraku pointed to the lady with white hair.  
  
Elder? Rin thought to herself but shook it of.  
  
"I see that you have brought your slave. And she is as lovely as before. And it's almost tempting, to get to know her better," Naraku said in a way that made Rin shiver and Sesshomaru growl.  
  
"Don't you even dare to put a finger on Rin. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru commanded in an angry tone.  
  
"Why of course," Naraku replied.  
  
"Hey Sess!" someone called out.  
  
Once again, Rin and Sesshomaru turned to look, only to find Kouga with another woman. This woman had brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She was wearing a yukata like Kanna's, except for the fact that it was blue and had several monograms of flowers on it.  
  
"Oi man. I brought my secretary with me. This is Ayame," Kouga said and pointed to the woman, "She's my fiancé to," Kouga stated.  
  
"Good day," Ayame said and bowed her head at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, let us carry on to our rooms. A porter has already taken our items to our rooms," Sesshomaru stated, and walked towards the hotel that wasn't far away, Rin tagged along and all the others followed suit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your room number is 26 on the fifth floor. And that girl, slave or guest?" the foreman asked.  
  
"Slave," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Would you like us to through this vixen into the basement. We'll treat the slave as brutal as you want us to," the foreman offered.  
  
"Slave or not, she's coming with me into my room," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Ah, trying to have a little fun," the foreman said snidely.  
  
"No, just give me the key," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.  
  
"Here you go," the foreman said and handed Sesshomaru his key.  
  
Sesshomaru left without a word and Rin followed behind him.  
  
"That is one of the most nosiest and perverted foreman I have ever met," Rin mumbled under her breath.  
  
"My words exactly. People should not stick their noses into businesses that are not of their concern," Sesshomaru said, after he heard Rin's statement.  
  
"26! There it is!" Rin exclaimed and ran to the door that had 26 in golden letters written in it.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and they entered. Rin found herself awestruck with the room. The room had couches that were white and soft. The kitchen was clean with gold handles and knobs on the cupboards. The windows were humongous, and the curtains were silk with hand stitched designs and flowers. They went into the room, with an inconvenient surprise.  
  
"Th-there's only one bed! Oh no!" Rin stated.  
  
"Well, it is a one person room," Sesshomaru said and turned to look at Rin, who was spreading a blanket on the couch that was in the same room.  
  
"May I ask, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm a slave. We get the unhappy side of the picture," Rin replied and jumped onto the sofa.  
  
"Oh hohoho, so soft and cushiony," Rin replied and sighed.  
  
"Not a chance, you get the bed. Besides, ladies first," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"S'okay," Rin said.  
  
"Rin.." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh phooey, fine," Rin said and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Aw, screw the couch, this is better. It's like sleeping in heaven," Rin sighed.  
  
"Hmm. We should unpack," Sesshomaru stated. Rin nodded and took out her bag and threw carelessly onto the bed, which was where the bed sank in. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So I brought a little over for what I needed," Rin stated.  
  
"Little?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Just stick with the insane person for now," Rin said. Sesshomaru looked confused for a moment but then recovered his face with a serious look.  
  
"Someone's watching us," Sesshomaru said softly and then turned to the open window.  
  
"Come out, or I shall attack," Sesshomaru threatened.  
  
"I have come here for business that does not concern you," the figure said as it came from the shadows. The voice sounded like a woman. The person was dressed in a mask from the olden days and held a fan in her hand.  
  
"And what business would that be?" Sesshomaru asked, putting his claws into battle position.  
  
"To slay your slave," the voice replied.  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Because," the voice started and opened her fan, "SHE IS THE KIN OF THE LEADER OF H.A.E.!" the voice yelled and stroked her fan, releasing strong winds from her fan.  
  
Rin realized that it was heading towards her; Rin dodged the attack, barely missing it. It grazed her cheek but wounded her leg.  
  
"Stay still, or else your death won't be quick!" the voice exclaimed and stroked her fan, once again making deadly daggers of winds.  
  
Rin dodged, but the wind hit her stomach. When the woman was about to swing her fan again, but Sesshomaru knocked it out with his whip, tearing the fan into shreds.  
  
"FOOL! IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU DESTROY MY FAN! FOR I CAN JUST REPLACE IT WITH ANOTHER!" the woman said and took out another fan from her cloak and swiped at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't dodge in time and received a wound in the shoulder.  
  
"You're wounded you mutt," the woman remarked smugly.  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled and took his whip and whipped the woman's wrist.  
  
"Damn," the woman said and ran away into the sky on a cloud.  
  
Sesshomaru went over to Rin; the carpet was stained in her blood.  
  
"Are you alright Rin," Sesshomaru asked with his concern.  
  
"I th-think I a-am," Rin stuttered and winced, dropping to her knees.  
  
Sesshomaru took out an aid from his bag and came over to Rin.  
  
"I can't see..it's so blurry.. Sesshomaru?" Rin called out and then collapsed into his arms.  
  
"I'm right here Rin," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Rin rose, and found her hands stained in blood, but it wasn't hers.  
  
"Y-You're wounded," Rin stated.  
  
"I'm a demon, I will heal," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"It's my fault, you got hurt," Rin said and winced.  
  
"Don't speak, I know it hurts you," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"B-But you're hurt," Rin argued. Sesshomaru put his thumb on her lips.  
  
"Hush, let me see your wounds," Sesshomaru said, and took Rin's arm and wiped it with alcohol. Rin closed her eyes in agony, biting her lip.  
  
"Remove your shirt, you wounded your stomach badly, I need to examine it," Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"What?" Rin asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"You want to bleed to death," Sesshomaru asked. Rin sighed and removed her shirt hesitantly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the wound and carried Rin to the couch, wanting to bandage it properly.  
  
"Hold still or else you wound will get bigger," Sesshomaru said. Rin froze. After bandaging her wounds, Rin changed her clothes and walked in when Sesshomaru had taken out another bandage.  
  
"You have one on your face. Sit down," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin sat next to him and Sesshomaru delicately stroked her cheekbones with his elegant, clawed fingers. Rin shuddered at his touch. It felt so strange, for a boy to be this close to her. Rin blushed and stared at Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"It's not bad. But, we don't want to cause an infection," Sesshomaru stated, and wiped Rin's cheek with a gauze pad.  
  
For once, Rin realized how handsome Sesshomaru was. His sharp features and golden eyes; although he never showed emotions on his face, Rin was drowning in the emotions in his golden eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru patted the bandage on Rin's cheek and wiped the dried blood on her face.  
  
"I've got to go to a meeting," Sesshomaru stated as changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay," Rin replied.  
  
"You rest yourself, you've lost a lot of blood," Sesshomaru stated and tucked Rin into the blankets. Rin nodded in reply.  
  
Sesshomaru left, with worries on Rin. Rin fell asleep peacefully, as she was taken by darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagura, you did not manage to kill the girl?" a voice called out.  
  
"No, Lord Naraku, but I have noticed, how you may take advantage of Sesshomaru," the woman, now known as Kagura stated.  
  
"Ah, and how may that be possible?" Naraku asked.  
  
"It seems as though he cares for the girl," Kagura replied.  
  
"Very well, you are excused," Naraku stated. Kagura bowed and left the room. Naraku smiled, a smile that even Kagura could sense as she walked away, a smile that gave a feeling of pure sinister.  
  
"Perhaps I will take this to my advantage," Naraku whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened, Sesshomaru entered. Rin awoke and smiled at her Lord.  
  
"Back so soon Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
  
"You bitch," Sesshomaru snarled and pinned Rin onto the bed, where he began to take advantage of her, "You are a pretty vixen, that you are."  
  
"S-Sesshomaru.." Rin whispered and received a slap in the face.  
  
"You are to address me as Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru commanded coldly. He began to trespass on Rin's body. Rin felt shocked, she was being raped. By Sesshomaru.  
  
AN:DUN DUN DUN! What will become of our Rin? And why has Sesshomaru suddenly turned on the other cheek!?  
  
THIS IS IMPORTANT! REGARDS ON UPLOADS OF FURTHER CHAPTERS! My eyesight is really bad. I can only do the computer for an hour and wear my glasses constantly. If I don't, then I'll go blind in about three or four years. Please bare with the facts that chapter updates are slow. Flame me, I don't really care. Well review or whatever! Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Deception

Rin could feel Sesshomaru putting his hands in places where he shouldn't. His lips crushed against her frail skin. Rin was shocked, shocked by the fact that such a person like Sesshomaru would violate her virginity.  
  
"Stop! Sesshomaru, if you do not stop. Then I will be forced to take action," Rin stated through his lips as she pushed him away from her.  
  
"Heh, what do you think you can do to stop me wench?" Sesshomaru declared.  
  
"THIS!" Rin shouted and shoved him off. She jumped to the ground and closed her eyes.  
  
Rin concentrated on her demon strength to be unleashed. She felt her aura dancing around her like fire. Suddenly, her tale sprouted and her ears changed into her little fox ones.  
  
"H-How did you learn!" Sesshomaru shouted in a surprised tone.  
  
"I have my ways, now MOVE!" Rin commanded.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked; his eyes gleamed with a frightening glow.  
  
"This does not heed to me. Because..THIS ONLY MAKES YOU MORE OF A COMPETITION!" Sesshomaru shouted as he unleashed his whip.  
  
Rin jumped aside and grabbed her suitcase; she opened it and took out her sword. She unsheathed it and caught Sesshomaru's whip with her sword. She reeled him until his was only inches away from her.  
  
"Why do you do this Sesshomaru? Why?" Rin asked, almost sounding hurt.  
  
"Because I want to," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
Rin's bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were different. I thought you were different from all those other wealthy scum," Rin said lowly she raised her bangs and they glowed red, "BUT I WAS WRONG!" Rin shouted and took his whip and threw it aside.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. Rin growled angrily, she got into a stance, ready to fight.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" Rin asked in fury.  
  
"Because, you have not realized who truly killed your father," Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"What?" Rin whispered, "You mean..that you slaughtered my father!" Rin shouted.  
  
"Now you're catching up. But to correct you, it was not I, but my father. But I was taken to watch your half mother die. It was beautiful, to such a lovely face render in fear. Oh, how beautiful indeed," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Y-You mutt," Rin said through her teeth. Rin clenched her sword and charged forward.  
  
She moved along with him, throwing every ounce of strength she could muster into every attack. Finally, Rin had him down to the floor. She was about to stab him, her hands trembled, Rin charged down, but stopped.  
  
"I don't understand. Sesshomaru don't make me kill you," Rin said softly, no matter how hard she tried, she could never kill Sesshomaru. Her soft side took control of her. "I can't."  
  
"Rin.." Sesshomaru started, but then his claws charged into her stomach. He melted a wound through her stomach, "You should have killed me."  
  
"You're a monster," Rin said weakly and stabbed a sword into his chest. Rin collapsed; she thrusted her sword into the ground, trying to support herself.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru's body disintegrated into nothingness, the only thing left was a wooden doll.  
  
Rin picked it up, "A p-puppet."  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the room. The meeting had only discussed of stocks and new financing techniques. As usual, a waste of time, just old people yapping away their boring lives.  
  
During the meeting, he had felt something being pulled from his head. He rubbed the spot where he felt it. Walking into the hotel, a strong scent of blood invaded his nose. He recognized this blood. Rin.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin took a kimono from her case and her sword. The scent of Sesshomaru was close. He's back, I can't take my chances, Rin thought and jumped out of the window and trying her best to move quickly into the woods.  
  
I must get away, Rin thought. As she walked through the forest, Rin came up to a cave. She limped into the cave and sat. She had lost an enormous quantity of blood. Rin felt her body numbing and suddenly fainted onto the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru came into the room in shock. Puddles of blood stained the carpet. He could smell Rin's blood lingering in the air. But he smelled half-breed also. This raised questions. One thing that caught his eyes was the wooden doll on the floor. He picked it up and saw a white strand of hair wrapped around the dolls body. Sesshomaru untangled it and examined it. It was his hair.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the doll, his eyes widened. He clenched the doll, snapping it in half.  
  
"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered Rin. He sniffed the room, and realized the window was open. A trail of blood leaked out the window. Sesshomaru grabbed the first aid kit that was on the floor and jumped out the window, landing gracefully on his feet. The only thing on his mind was to find Rin.  
  
"Where are you?" Sesshomaru whispered as he ran through the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor. Rin dragged herself against the wall of the cave. She couldn't change back into her human form, knowing that she would automatically die. The clean kimono was folded and him her hand. There were no bloodstains on it luckily.  
  
Rin sniffed the air, she couldn't smell, she was bleeding too much to catch any other scent. Her ears twitched, someone was running, in her direction. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, Rin turned her head into the opening of the cave. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"No.." she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was Rin all right, but she was half demon. Her tail was stained with trickles of blood. Rin's eyes looked at him with fear. Sesshomaru approached her. Rin tried to move, but failed.  
  
"Stop." Rin whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru halted.  
  
"Don't come any closer. You know you have no right to approach me Sesshomaru, not after what you did." Rin said.  
  
"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin raised her sword; she grabbed onto the wall and stood. She was unbalanced and looked ready to fall.  
  
Rin glared and said, "Step any closer, and I will be forced to kill you,"  
  
* * *  
  
AN: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Well, I updated two new chapters, and I would be a happy authoress if you reviewed both. Seeya! 


	9. Reminising

"Step any closer, and I will be forced to kill you," Rin stated.  
  
"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Rin shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru winced; the volume of her voice hurt his ears.  
  
"It's not me. I don't even know what I did," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Don't play dumb," Rin said angrily.  
  
Suddenly, something unlocked inside Sesshomaru's head.  
  
"Rin, if you think it's me, then inhale my scent," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Rin hesitated for a moment, but then sniffed the air. There was a large difference. He smelled of no blood, and the other Sesshomaru smelled like wood. Suddenly it all clicked.  
  
"So then..it really is you..the real Sesshomaru," Rin said and dropped to her knees.  
  
Sesshomaru ran to her side. He laid her down, examining her wound. It was large, a hold in her stomach, it had healed, but not enough. Suddenly, Sesshomaru could smell tears, his eyes turned to Rin.  
  
Her eyes were closed, but tears wee streaming down her bloody cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with his concern.  
  
"Just don't hurt me," Rin whispered.  
  
"I won't," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
He focused his mind back on Rin's wound. In order for him to properly bandage it, he would have to remove Rin's shirt.  
  
"Rin, I have to tear off your shirt. Is that all right?" he asked.  
  
Rin nodded, not really sure of what was going on.  
  
Sesshomaru tore her shirt. He wiped the wound carefully and bandaged it. Rin cried out in pain, sweat poured from her forehead. Sesshomaru tore off a piece of his shirt and wiped Rin's forehead. Finally he was done, Sesshomaru looked around, he noticed a kimono not to faraway.  
  
He grabbed it and changed Rin, who was unable to move. Rin groaned in pain.  
  
"Sesshomaru..it hurts," Rin said weakly.  
  
Sesshomaru took her hand, it felt so cold, "Don't worry, I'm right here with you." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
* * *  
  
They stayed in the cave for a few days, Sesshomaru didn't really notice, he just watched Rin, watching her wound healing.  
  
Eventually, Rin could sit up, after awhile she was able to walk slowly, eventually, Rin changed back to her human form. Even through the long period of time, they didn't speak to each other until Sesshomaru couldn't wait.  
  
"What did I, or the imposter of me do to you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin looked at him with a sad look and said, "He tried to rape me."  
  
"He what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"He touched me, but failed,"  
  
"That imbecile," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Do you know who did it?" Rin asked.  
  
"Naraku," Sesshomaru said lowly and growled, "For him to go as low as that is preposterous. That is utterly filthy."  
  
Rin's eyes were clouded. She remembered everything, as if it was happening at this moment. In a way, she felt uncomfortable with Sesshomaru, but as the days passed, her trust grew once more.  
  
"I think that we should return to the hotel," Sesshomaru declared.  
  
Rin nodded, she stood, but dropped to her knees, she was still weak. Sesshomaru then came up and held her, and then ran into the hotel. They found it clean, by slaves of course. Sesshomaru laid Rin onto the bed and changed her bandages. After awhile, Rin was under the covers, they were both asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Flashes of murder ran through. She saw her half mother killed. Stabbed with a sword, delicate clawed hands painted traitor on the wall with her blood. Suddenly to her father, again she witnessed his death. Then suddenly Shippo, hanging on the wall, pinned by a sword. God have mercy on me, Rin thought, praying.  
  
Rin ran. The man who was to assassin her was on her heels. Rin tried her best to run away from him. He held his claws and attacked Rin. He wound her leg Rin fell to the ground. She bled of what seemed like endless lakes of blood.  
  
She looked to the man. For once, this man didn't wear a mask. Instead, bangs covered his eyes and they rose.  
  
It was Sesshomaru.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin awoke with a jerk. She found Sesshomaru awake and worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin looked at him, sweat had drenched her hair. She looked at him in the eye and then said, "May I ask you something," Rin asked.  
  
"Ask me," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
Rin swallowed in the lump in her throat,  
  
"Did your father, slaughter my parents?"  
  
AN: I am evil. Well review. Hope you enjoyed. Review. I don't know what to write for now. Review. Bare with the fact that my eyesight is getting to me. And for Pete's sake, REVIEW! That sounded rue, well review. 


	10. Confessions

"Did your father, slaughter my parents?" Rin asked with much difficulty.  
  
"W-What?" Sesshomaru, for once in his life seemed to be slightly frightened.  
  
"Did your father, slaughter my parents?" Rin repeated.  
  
"Who were your parents?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yosh-Hee Lee and Ayame Lee," Rin replied.  
  
"I am afraid so," Sesshomaru said as he looked away.  
  
"W-Why?" Rin asked.  
  
"All I know was the phrase that my father said before, 'He was only getting in the way,'" Sesshomaru answered sadly.  
  
And awkward silence came in between the two.  
  
"You don't need to look away from me. It isn't something you did that you should be ashamed for," Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at her. There were tears in her eyes. Her lips quivered slightly.  
  
"R-Rin," Sesshomaru called out.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Let's change your bandages," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"I can do it myself," Rin said as she looked away.  
  
"First of all, your arms are wounded, second of all, you are still weak from blood loss. Don't reason from me. And, I won't do anything that will hurt you," Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
Rin nodded, still avoiding eye contact. She laid back down for him to change her bandages.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were half demon?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Because I just wasn't ready to tell you, I really wasn't really read to tell anybody. I'm sorry," Rin replied.  
  
"There is no need to apologize. We all have our secrets," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"It's so awkward," Rin said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"To be so close to a boy, " Rin whispered.  
  
"I won't hurt you in any way," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"I know you won't," Rin replied.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered her sleeves, revealing the bloody bandages. He opened a little lower, trying to find the knot to undo the tourniquet. Then, his eyes widened. There was a thick layer of bandages around her bellybutton, a little lower then her other wound. Sesshomaru traced the bandages lightly, Rin moaned in pain.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Rin replied, trying to hide the second wound with her hands.  
  
"Nothing? Rin, I merely touched your wound lightly and you cry in pain. That is nothing?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed aside her hands and quickly undid the bandage.  
  
Sesshomaru examined the wound closely.  
  
"You're lucky it's not infected, otherwise, you would be in much trouble," Sesshomaru remarked as he took out cream to wipe over the wound. Once Sesshomaru was done bandaging, Rin was back under covers and resting, except sitting up.  
  
"How did you get that wound?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin looked away, she didn't answer.  
  
"Rin, answer me." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"From my mother," Rin said in the most quietist voice possibly, but Sesshomaru's sensitive ears managed to hear it clearly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that she inflicted this wound? That she actually hurt you purposely?" Sesshomaru asked as his face darkened and bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Rin replied as her voice cracked.  
  
"Then why didn't you ever tell me?" Sesshomaru asked, his bangs rose, his eyes looked sad.  
  
"Because.." Rin started as she paused, "Because I was afraid. Afraid of what my mother might do. Afraid of what you might do to my mother. Afraid of what might happen." Rin shouted and tears flooded down her face.  
  
Her shoulders shook. Rin had cried many times before, but never had she ever cried in a way that made it feel like it was his fault. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed softly. Her hands in her lap, squeezing the skirt of her kimono. Suddenly Rin felt arms around her shoulders. She turned around to see who it was, Sesshomaru.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru," Rin stuttered as several dozen more tears came down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru wiped her tears away with his delicate fingers, Rin gasped in surprise.  
  
"Sesshomaru.."Rin started and fell into his chest, Sesshomaru embraced her with both arms, "Just don't leave me."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise and then softened, "I'll never leave you."  
  
AN: WOOHOO! FLUFF BABY FLUFF! Yes, I know, a lot in this chapter. But U gotta remember, that they are our couple in this story, so you should've expected fluff coming sooner or later. Now I hope you enjoyed, much love! And remember! REVIEW! 


	11. Forbidden Feelings

Sesshomaru awoke on the rocking chair next to Rin's bed. Rin was sleeping soundlessly and the only sign of movement was her slow and steady rise and fall of her chest. Sesshomaru sighed, so much had happened in such little time. He looked at Rin's fragile face. For once during this trip, she looked calm. She looked beautiful and innocent to the eyes of Rin.  
  
Rin..Sesshomaru thought he shook his head. No, he couldn't fall in love, it was forbidden. Sure it was okay for a human and demon to mate. But if would be an entirely different story if the human was a slave. That was forbidden. For once, Sesshomaru just wasn't sure of anything.  
  
He knew, that if a slave and master fell in love, the slave would be executed. Executed in the most painful way a person could imagine.  
  
Sesshomaru left into the kitchen, and realized that they had no drinks. Sesshomaru sighed and left to the store. It took him awhile, he wasn't used to being at a grocery store. And it took him awhile to get used to the order of the isles. When Sesshomaru came back he went back into his room and found the bed made and Rin not in it. Sesshomaru felt worried and followed Rin's scent. She was out on the balcony.  
  
"What are you doing out in bed?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I needed some fresh air, and besides, s'not like I'm handicapped." Rin remarked. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"How are you bearing with those wounds?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'll live. But do they hurt, but not as much as before," Rin replied looking out to the sky. The sun was setting and Sesshomaru felt so calm. It was a peaceful moment. Just those two..together.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt something on his shoulder. It was Rin's head. Sesshomaru was surprised, but didn't stop her in anyway. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, Rin scented of peaches and rain, but most of all benevolence. Rin's eyes were half closed, indicating that she was tired.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Thank you," Rin whispered.  
  
"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"For helping me," Rin replied and fell down. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell. Sesshomaru removed the hair in her face with his hand, and then took her to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere faraway from Sesshomaru's balcony, someone lurked beneath and the wind blew, a white yukata ruffled beneath the wind. It flew away, into another room, not to faraway from Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Kanna. Did you get it?" Naraku called out.  
  
A mirror shined and revealed a scene with Sesshomaru and Rin together. Naraku smirked. He would get back at Sesshomaru and Rin. And Rin was going to be executed.  
  
Naraku smirked. "Dear Rin, you will pay for what deeds that you have done to go against me," Naraku said, as his lips curled to an even crueler smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Someone was knocking on the door. Sesshomaru stood up to answer it. He opened it, only to find Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Half brother, what brings you here to render you foulness here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Cut the crap Sesshomaru! Haven't you seen the morning papers?" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome sighed and opened up the newspaper in her hand to the front page.  
  
"Seems as if gossip and rumors are made about you also." Kagome stated coolly.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the picture, his eyes widened. There was a picture of Rin, along with him. And he was holding her. The title read 'Is it flirting or more?' Sesshomaru read on to the bolded quote. "Are they planning on getting hitched? Is Sesshomaru still a virgin?"  
  
"What vile person wrote this?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"No idea, it's written as anonymous." Kagome replied.  
  
"Is this picture for real?" Inuyasha asked in a sly tone.  
  
"I suggest you come in," Sesshomaru remarked as he opened the door a little wider for them to enter.  
  
"I wonder why the press aren't buried all over your door." Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"This place has a strict security, if you have no regards or relations to anybody, then you are not suited to come in," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"But back to my question, was the picture real?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am afraid so," Sesshomaru answered calmly.  
  
"Hey, where's Rin anyways?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Resting," Sesshomaru replied, ignoring Inuyasha's gawking face and opened mouth.  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha's mouth closed and said, "Close your mouth, you look like an animal."  
  
"You know, if you guys are in love, you know Rin will be executed, but before that, tortured senselessly," Kagome stated.  
  
"I know that very well woman," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"IT"S KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! NOT woman! NOT wench! NOT bitch! And NOT WITCH!" Kagome screamed, "Jeez, you're just as bad as Inuyasha." she mumbled.  
  
"So what do you plan on to do? Eventually, an executer will come, along with dad and a whole load of reporters for the whole world to know about this affair first hand." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Well, power helps." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Well power ain't gonna help you on this one. Doesn't matter if you swim in money, law is law, especially when coming to this matter. Slave and master, gee, sounds so wonderful. Slave killed till she's a bloody pulp and poor little master mourning for his slave," Kagome stated sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Well, the question is, do you like her?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru remained silent.  
  
"Just as I thought, denial." Kagome stated in an I-Know It-All tone.  
  
Suddenly, someone else knocked on the door. Sesshomaru answered it. There was Mr. Tao (Sesshomaru's father), the executioner, and Naraku.  
  
"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"That is not of the matter at this moment Sesshomaru," Mr. Tao said in his powerful voice, "Where is the slave."  
  
"Not of your business," Sesshomaru replied coolly.  
  
"I'm right here," someone said from the other side of the room. There she was, wearing a bathrobe, uncovering her chest, which luckily, was wrapped in thick layers of bandages. Rin.  
  
AN: WOOHOO! Another chappie done. I guess this one took awhile. I'm sick, and premonitions are disturbing my sleep and eating habits. So I'm weak, tired and hungary. Premonitions are getting stronger, while I get weaker. Yes, I probably sound fake to you, but uploading to next chapter may take awhile. Especially with the fact that, everbody at school wants me to die by their bare hands, literally. Well, hope you enjoyed! Review! 


	12. Love

"I'm right here," Rin replied.  
  
"So there's the slave," Mr. Tao remarked.  
  
"Rin, you have been charged of a high crime. Falling in love with the master, when yet you are a mere human," the executioner announced, "Do you accept the fact that you have fallen in love with your master?"  
  
"I anticipate it fully," Rin replied.  
  
"But she's not-" Sesshomaru began.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's alright. I broke the law, and I'll accept my punishment," Rin said.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Rin gave him a sad smile as her face softened.  
  
"Alright Rin, follow us, and put on something decent," the executioner commanded.  
  
"Yes sir," Rin replied and walked back into Sesshomaru's room.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Rin, Mr. Tao was about to make a statement, but the executioner stopped him.  
  
"I hate my job, don't make it worse for me and them," the executioner stated.  
  
Mr. Tao nodded, Naraku smirked.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, settle this feud, I have no patience to deal with your quarrels," Mr. Tao commanded.  
  
"Inuyasha, something tells me that is wrong," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Tao!" Kagome said and grabbed Inuyasha and ran out.  
  
"Kagome what is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Rin isn't just human," Kagome stated when she knew that she was out of reach of Mr. Tao's and Naraku's hearing.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, " She's half demon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you lie to them? You're not human, and.." Sesshomaru confronted as Rin changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Think about Sesshomaru, if I did tell them, then you would be in trouble. And I don't want to cause you anymore pain. Besides, everything he said was true," Rin answered as she came out of the restroom.  
  
Rin was wearing a purple kimono with blue flowers, with slits that went up to the thighs.  
  
"So does that mean...that you truly feel as if you..?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin walked up to him and smiled. She hugged him, which surprised Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes..Sesshomaru, I love you. But if I were to cause you any pain, I'd rather die myself. I've always gotten in your way, so now I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. I love you," Rin said as tears flowed down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru looked baffled for a moment and then wiped Rin's tears away with his delicate claws.  
  
"Don't let them take you," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is my punishment, and I have accepted it," Rin replied and looked away from him. Sesshomaru put his hand on her cheek.  
  
They stayed in that position for a moment, only holding each other one last time.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Rin said and gave him a kiss, "Forgive me, but I just had to do that before I leave. I love you," Rin stated and ran off with the executioner.  
  
"Rin! Rin! Don't go!" Sesshomaru called back as he ran after her.  
  
Mr. Tao and Naraku held him back, "RIN! COME BACK!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Rin looked at him with a teary face and said, "Goodbye."  
  
"RIN!" Sesshomaru called, but Rin walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin was roughly thrown into a car, where she stayed until they made it to the execution area. She was taken out gently by the executioner.  
  
"I hate my job, so I'll give you a choice, whether you want to die slowly, or quickly," the executioner offered.  
  
"There is no pain besides the one in my heart," Rin stated.  
  
"I understand, you are the only one, who truly loves him," the executioner remarked.  
  
"What?" Rin asked.  
  
"Out of all the slaves that come here for the same reason as you, no slave was ever in love," the executioner answered.  
  
Rin looked away. It hurt. In life, Rin never had much of a desire. There was no point, since she never would get anything. But for once, Rin wanted something so bad. But like always, would never get it. She wanted Sesshomaru.  
  
They entered; screams of pain could be heard. Rin felt her stomach rise, she was scared.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I miss you," Rin whispered.  
  
"I'll enjoy breaking this one down," said a voice.  
  
"So what do you plan to start with? Rape? Whipping? Starvation?" the executioner at the desk asked.  
  
"Whichever one you want," the executioner replied.  
  
"Take her to my room, we'll do rape," the executioner laughed.  
  
"Wait. I think, I'll enjoy doing the rape," a voice called out.  
  
Rin turned to look, it was Naraku.  
  
* * *  
  
"She's going to have a public execution," Mr. Tao stated to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you should not be saddened," Mr. Tao stated.  
  
Sesshomaru looked away, Mr. Tao left.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to himself, "I too share the same feelings, I love you."  
  
AN: Yeah! Chappie done! Chappie done! Too all my wonderful reviewers, since I'm in a good mood! I shall hand out plushies and cookies! Yay! Hope you enjoyed and remember, review! 


	13. Rescued

"N-Narak-ku.." Rin stuttered.  
  
The executioner forcefully pulled Rin into a room and threw her down. Naraku entered shortly. Rin shrank in the corner. Naraku moved towards her, he threw his fist into her head. Rin fell unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun fell. A figure walked out of the room, a black cape swooped out from the darkness. Running with demon-like speed, the figure jumped out of the window. He sniffed the air, trying to find any signs of a certain scent. The figure then began to run again, he stopped in front of a building, and screams could be heard from the depths of the windows.  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming," the figure whispered, and stepped into the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin awoke, finding out to herself, that she was unable to move. She looked down at her body; thankfully, she was still in her kimono, just on the bed. Suddenly Naraku appeared out from the shadows.  
  
"Awake now are we, let me have some fun with you first," Naraku slurred.  
  
Rin was horrified; her body was trembling with much fear. Naraku approached her; he put his hand around her chin and smiled. Rin tried to bite his fingers, but he pulled them away in time.  
  
"Feisty. You are a lovely specimen, I'll enjoy examining you," Naraku smiled.  
  
His claws pulled down her kimono, revealing her breasts, and the unhealed wounds that were covered in bandages. He finally tore off the rest of her clothes, and stared at Rin with a desiring look. With Naraku just staring at her exposed body, Rin felt filthy. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her innocence would be gone. Naraku approached Rin.  
  
"How lovely, to such an exquisite face, render in such fear," Naraku smirked.  
  
He came up on top of her on the bed, Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to see. Suddenly, the window opened, a gust of wind blew in. A black cape billowed beneath the breeze, a figure stood in the window. A thick mane of white hair was thrust back, golden eyes glowing with anger. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Mr. Tao! Mr. Tao!" Kagome called out from the humongous mansion.  
  
"I guess we have to search the mansion," Inuyasha declared.  
  
"That's practically looking for a needle in a haystack," Kagome replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well do you have a better idea?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, and that would be?" Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Easy, follow his scent," Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh, I guess your right," Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Go on Fido! Go find the master!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"I feel like a dog," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Ah yes, but Inuyasha, you are a dog," Kagome remarked happily.  
  
"Smart aleck," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Just shut up and find your dad," Kagome said, pushing him towards the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air; he carried Kagome up the stairs. They traveled across the corridor, finding Mr. Tao, on the other side of the house in the study. He looked stressed, and was mumbling gibberish and looking at some contracts.  
  
"Dad, I have something important to say," Inuyasha said.  
  
Mr. Tao looked up, "Oh hello Kagome!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Tao!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Hi dad," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, so what did you have to say?" Mr. Tao asked.  
  
"Something about Rin, Sesshomaru's slave Mr. Tao," Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeah pops, she's not human, well she is, but no really," Inuyasha finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Tao asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Dad, I hope you know, that Naraku has lied to you," Inuyasha began, Mr. Tao was about to retort, but Inuyasha motioned him to stop, "Rin is half demon,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered. Her energy was drained. It seemed that the spell that Naraku had created to paralyze her was draining her energy as along with her motion.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that Rin wasn't wearing a thing, and Naraku was on top of her. Sesshomaru growled, seeing Naraku was repulsive.  
  
"You are a filthy imbecile!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you angry? Angry, or terrified, in the position I am in, you know very well that I may be tempted, to hurt such a lovely thing," Naraku said.  
  
Sesshomaru growled. Raising his arm, Naraku put his claws around Rin's neck. Sesshomaru growled. Suddenly, Rin's body glowed brightly. Fox ears appeared at the top of her head, a tail sprouted, and claws appeared. Rin moved her arm up to the back of Naraku's neck.  
  
"It seems that you also have reached a dead end," Rin declared.  
  
"Don't be a fool. You can hardly move," Naraku sneered.  
  
"True, but you know, all I have to do is dig a claw in and I can stab a vein, or I can paralyze you for life," Rin replied.  
  
Naraku slapped Rin's hand away and jumped off the bed. Sesshomaru charged forward, Naraku threw a wooden puppet and ran out of the room. The puppet changed into a baboon pelt with vines coming out. Sesshomaru jumped and stabbed his claws into the heart of the puppet. The form disintegrated. Sesshomaru crushed the puppet with his claws. He turned around and turned to look at Rin, she was in her human form.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. He took his cape off and wrapped Rin in it.  
  
"I'm okay, after all, you're right here with me," Rin whispered. She began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're here," Rin whispered as tears of joy flooded down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru held Rin close to him. And then he whispered,  
  
"I didn't get to say it before, but Rin. I love you," Sesshomaru murmured into Rin's ear.  
  
Rin sobbed, she snuggled into him, happy to be near him. Sesshomaru held her tighter, and carried her out the window, back home.  
  
* * *  
  
"To all of us present here, I believe that we have all made a mistake," Mr. Tao said, as he looked towards Sesshomaru and Rin, "Months ago, we had all sent an innocent victim, to be executed. But now we have found out our mistakes, and hopefully fix them. But, along with those months ago, we had sent a document to the president. A document, that stated that a human slave and master are welcomed to fall in love." Mr. Tao smiled at his eldest son, and who was soon to be daughter in law.  
  
The audience applauded.  
  
"And now, we have received a reply, saying that the president," Mr. Tao took a breath, the audience waited anxiously for Mr. Tao to finish his sentence, "That they have passed this document, into an amendment."  
  
The audience cheered, laughter and rejoice could be heard. Whistling, people stomping their feet, and some people were crying. It was a joyful moment.  
  
Rin turned to Sesshomaru, she smiled at him lovingly. She took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Sesshomaru smiled, a small one, but enough to declare that he was clearly happy. Sesshomaru reached down and kissed Rin on the cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Shippo walked out of the store whistling to himself. He smiled, his sister was finally happy. Shippo turned around the corner; it was the Tao's slave quarter. His sister and mother were moving out into a new house that Mr. Tao had agreed to pay for. He said it was the least he could after all that Rin had been through.  
  
Going into Rin's room, his eyes widened. He could smell blood, lots of it. Shippo opened the door. His half mother was on the floor, an open wound was bleeding freely on her forehead. Her body was bruised heavily, as was her breathing, it slowly stopped. Shippo entered. Suddenly a figure came out and stabbed Shippo in the back. Shippo turned to look.  
  
"You..I thought that you had..I thought you were.." Shippo said in a heavy tone, "YOU SLAUGHTERED MY PARENTS!"  
  
The figure laughed and took his claws into Shippo's back, staining his hands with blood. On the wall, he wrote TRAITOR. The blood drizzled down the wall. Shippo watched with anger and horror. This monster had just stabbed him.  
  
The figure left and slammed the door, behind him; white hair flew back against the wind. The figure removed his mask; golden eyes shimmered against the sunlight.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin laughed with Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other in a deep conversation. Kagome tried to handle with a very drunk Inuyasha. Suddenly, the phone rang. Rin picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Rin answered, suddenly, her face paled. She hung up.  
  
Everybody paused, dead silence reached the room.  
  
Rin looked at them all, wide eyed and said, "Shippo..Mom...Oh god no."  
  
AN: Yeah! Now what's going to happen in the next chapter? I really don't know! I'm out of ideas; we are in the middle ending of the story! So this story will end in sometime February most like! I hope you all enjoyed! Review! 


	14. Holding On

"Shippo..Mom..Oh god no.." Rin dropped the phone. The room fell to silence.  
  
"Rin? What is of the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Shippo..mom..hospital..." was all that tumbled from Rin's mouth.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Get the car going! We need to get to the hospital!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. They ran down the corridor and out to the car. Kagome dragged Inuyasha out to the back. Sesshomaru was trying to coax Rin.  
  
"Come along Rin, we need to get to your mother and brother," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Rin's legs went limp. Sesshomaru carried her out to the car. Her face, which was always so happy, looked pale and sick. The laughter in her eyes was gone. Rin has been through so much, why must she suffer more? Sesshomaru thought. They got into the car.  
  
"Please hurry," Rin said softly.  
  
Sango still heard Rin through all the commotion. She slipped on her seatbelt and said,  
  
"Don't worry Rin. I can get this baby moving in seconds. Everyone, I recommend you wearing your seatbelts now; this is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
It turned out, when coming to riding in a car that Sango was riding, you better get out of the street, otherwise, you're road kill.  
  
"Damn people, don't they get the idea that we're having a crisis on our hands," Sango muttered.  
  
When they finally got to the hospital, Rin had come back to her senses and ran out of the car. She could sense her brother. Through all the years he had cared and protected her, they had grown a bond. She could tell he was in much pain. Rin ran down the hallways, turning left and right. Finally, she came down to what she predicted was his room and opened the door. There was Shippo. There was an oxygen mask on his face, helping breathe. When Rin saw him, she walked to his bed.  
  
"Sh-Shippo.."Rin whispered.  
  
"Hey sis, don't look at me like that," Shippo smiled.  
  
"Shippo...Where's mom?" Rin asked.  
  
Shippo remained quiet, that's when Rin noticed a bed next to Shippo's, it was covered in a white sheet, signifying that the body was dead. A cold rush passed over Rin's body. She walked over the corpse, and unveiled the sheet. Dried blood was cracked and all over her face. Rin took a step back.  
  
Her mother had been a beautifully, exotic person. Before she had become an alcoholic, her mother had been such a loud and bright person. With a bubbly personality and her twinkling eyes had made such a warm person. But now, her mother seemed so..ghostly. Rin was scared, staring at her mother made her nervous. She was extremely pale, and there was a cold atmosphere of emptiness around the dead carcass.  
  
"She was dead by the time the medics came," Shippo remarked.  
  
Rin couldn't bear looking at her mother anymore; she covered the body with the sheet, and sat next to Shippo's bed. Shippo had a hard time breathing for a few seconds. Rin held her brother's hand. It was ice cold.  
  
"Sh-Shippo...your hand ....it's so cold," Rin gasped.  
  
"Rin listen to me, I won't be able to live. You have to run, those people who slaughtered mom and dad. They know who we are, and they know where we are. Rin you have to run. You have to move somewhere else. You have to leave. Rin go. You have to run," Shippo said, and looked at his sister with a sad expression.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Rin choked through the tears she didn't even notice coming down her face.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Shippo's eyes widened, he pointed to the intruder and said,  
  
"He did.." Shippo whispered.  
  
Rin turned to look, Shippo was pointing to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin run!" Shippo gasped in his raspy voice, "And remember..I love you little sis.." Shippo closed his eyes. Rin looked to the heart monitor; a straight line ran across the street. Shippo was dead.  
  
"Shippo..quit playing. Coming big brother, wake up. Wake up. Quit trying to scare me! Wake up Shippo! Don't leave me! OPEN YOURS EYES GODDAMMIT!" Rin shouted.  
  
The door opened again, the whole group was there.  
  
"W-What happened?" Sango gasped.  
  
"He's..She's...They're gone." Rin whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru put a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin slapped it away.  
  
"You sick murderer! You rotten MURDERER!" Rin screamed.  
  
She shook her head and ran out, knocking Inuyasha to the floor.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha asked, picking himself off the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing, for some reason, he turned to look at the dead body of Rin's mother. Sesshomaru uncovered it. The body had been dead for over two hours. Sesshomaru had been by Rin all day, and he was at the party for six hours. Something was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here for a moment," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"Feh. Why should I?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha, do it," Sesshomaru said, beginning to sound as if he truly was angry.  
  
"Inuyasha, do it or I'll say the 's' word," Kagome threatened. Inuyasha mumbled and walked next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.  
  
"How long has this body been dead?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha took a sniff.  
  
"Just recently. I'd say about three or two hours ago," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"That is all I needed to know," Sesshomaru said and ran off to Rin.  
  
* * *  
  
It was pouring outside, Rin didn't care. In fact, she didn't notice at all. She stopped; she was out in the parking area of the hospital. She hugged her knees and began to sob.  
  
"I don't know what to believe anymore," Rin whispered.  
  
She sobbed quietly to her own misery. I've cried so many tears, I feel like a fool, shedding tears over and over again. Rin thought to herself. She could feel something warm slide over her back. Rin turned her head to look. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kill me if you want, I don't have any reason to live at all," Rin stated.  
  
"I am not here to take your life Rin," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Then why did you slaughter my kin?" Rin asked.  
  
"How did I kill a body that's been dead for two hours?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"What?" Rin asked.  
  
"That body has been dead for the past two hours," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying?" Rin asked.  
  
"How come I didn't kill you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know anything! I don't know why my father had to die! I don't know why Shippo had to die! I don't know why my mother had to die! I don't know anything!" Rin shouted.  
  
She pounded her fist against Sesshomaru's chest. She was so angry. Angry at life. Angry at her father, mother and brother. Angry at Naraku. Angry at the world. But most of all, Rin was angry, at herself.  
  
"Why do so many lives need to be sacrificed over me?" Rin whispered. She clung onto Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
"I don't deserve to live, Sesshomaru, please, take my life," Rin begged, "Just let me die, and then it'll all be over."  
  
"And what point is there to that?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, "What reason is there? Rin, answer me. Would there be any specific point in killing you? Would there be a meaning in your death? All it would mean is that we lost, and Naraku would gain triumphant. There is no point. You're behavior is childish. Do you actually think that, killing yourself would solve anything?"  
  
"I just don't want anymore people that I love to die," Rin said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru cupped her face, his face didn't show it, but his eyes did.  
  
"When you die, Rin, understand this. If you did die, you are practically killing the ones you love yourself. You are killing their souls, and it hurts them deeply. Talking like this will get you absolutely nowhere," Sesshomaru stated sternly.  
  
Rin looked at him with a sad expression. Sesshomaru had always been so cold hearted and distant. But deep inside, he was lonely, and he would've never admitted it. He never anticipated the thought, that all he ever needed was just a little girl, named Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru touched her forehead with his. Rin looked up, making her nose nuzzle with his. Rin looked at Sesshomaru; he seemed as if there was nothing but coldness in his heart. There was a block of ice freezing his heart, and Rin, had melted it down. Rin reached up, their lips met.  
  
Sesshomaru reacted to this quickly. Rin put her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru put his hand on her cheek. Finally, they broke apart. Rin smiled, but mostly blushed, that was her first kiss. And it seemed that it was Sesshomaru's first kiss also. Noticing the expression he had on his face, by slightness that only Rin could tell. He looked, how could she say. Dreamy.  
  
"I love you Sesshomaru," Rin whispered.  
  
"As do I," Sesshomaru replied, and their lips met again.  
  
Kissing passionately, Sesshomaru and Rin, felt truly happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru carried Rin into her room that was placed in his house. The bed had been delivered, and quickly put together. Rin looked a little pale, and very exhausted. Sesshomaru seemed weary and much stressed. Tucking her in, Sesshomaru was about to leave when suddenly Rin mumbled.  
  
"Please don't leave Sesshomaru," Rin muttered.  
  
Sesshomaru knew very little about the people issue, but followed his instinct. He rubbed her back, calming her down and soothing her.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out as she turned to look at him.  
  
"What is it that you wish to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Can you please, erm, sleep next to me," she seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'm just scared that you will disappear like everyone else," Rin mumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru got under the covers, and wrapped his arms around Rin.  
  
"Goodnight Sesshy," Rin murmured.  
  
"Do sleep well," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Rin giggled, and fell asleep. Shortly after, Sesshomaru did as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru awoke, to find that Rin was not in his grasp. He looked frantically, and that's when he noticed the note on the table. Sesshomaru got out of the bed and reached for the note, it read:  
  
Dear Sesshomaru,  
  
I am leaving somewhere, so that no one will be hurt because of me. Do not follow me, I shall fight Naraku, and most likely die in the process. Do not shed tears for me. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Rin  
  
Sesshomaru grasped the note tightly, and then sniffed the air. He knew where Rin was.  
  
AN: I'm going through depression, I may not be able to load for a while. My mother's so sick, that the chances of her dying, are bigger then the chances of living. Wounds that have not healed, have reopened from my father's past. I don't feel good. Both physically and mentally. I'm not healthy, and I'm very suicidal. Feel free to flame me, I really don't care at the moment. 


	15. The Beginning of Darkness

Rin ran, in what seemed like running in endless motivation. She knew she would regret leaving everyone behind, but it was all for their own good. If she was to die then better let them wonder what happened, then let the real truth hit them in the face. Naraku, the very name of that man made Rin's want to hurl on the spot. _Mark my words, I **will** slaughter him, whether I die in the process or not. _After killing her brother, mother, half-mother, and father, it's the least I can do. Her demonic form was restless, bloodthirsty you could almost say.

Her feet were burning, but she would keep running. Naraku, a shallow man. He visited her dreams, telling her, that she would find him where the first of her full-blooded kin was killed. Number one, first blooded kin, father. Number two, where the first slaughter began, Edo, Japan. _He wants to end, where he began. _Such a predictable person, that indeed Naraku was. Rin paused, over the hills she could still see Sesshomaru's mansion past the forest. Rin jumped, she could feel someone tap her shoulders, flinching she turned around. It was only the branch of a tree. She sighed in relief and turned around, there he was. As magnificent as he could get. Flowing white hair, cold expression, and well-shaped body. Sesshomaru. 

"I told you not to follow me," Rin said, giving him a tired look.

"Do honestly think?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin closed her eyes, "That you could possibly defeat Naraku yourself." 

Rin smiled, she knew he meant well. That was Sesshomaru for you. When he said something cold, he really did mean kind things. But kind things just weren't meant for a man as cold as him. 

"Alright," Rin smiled.

"Where do you think Naraku is located," Sesshomaru asked.

"He visited my dreams the other night, saying he would end where he began. Which only means Edo, Japan," Rin replied.

"Then, we must begin to prepare, this is a long way. Mount your legs Rin," Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded.

They ran. 

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome arrived out of the closet; she was in an exterminator suit, identical to Sango's. Except all the pink parts of her suit were blue. Her hair was braided back into a French braid. Kagome held her bow tightly, several arrows were in her sack on her back. 

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. He was impatient.

"We're right here," they turned to look. Sango and Miroku were at the doorway.

"Kagome, that exterminator armor suits you very well," Miroku stated. Sango slapped the back of his head. "Lady Sango, why did you hit me?"

"Don't even ask you perv," Sango said sheepishly.

"Are we all ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep," they all replied. 

"Alright then lets go!" Inuyasha declared. They all ran out the door, Inuyasha began to hop away with Kagome on his back.

"KIRARA!" Sango called out.

The white neko appeared and transformed into her larger form. Sango and Miroku hopped on. It was time. The big fight was going to begin.

* * *

The old city, in ruins because of the uproar of the segregation of humans and demons. All was chaos; all was dead. Rin walked into the building, of which her father once worked. The door slammed open.

"Naraku!" Rin shouted. 

A puppet was thrown out. A copy of Naraku was brought to life. Rin charged at it, and destroyed its heart in only a matter of seconds.

"Come out now Naraku! I have no patience of your petty little games!" Rin snapped.

"Now little ring," Naraku paused. Rin growled.

"Shut up Naraku! You have no right to call me that!" Rin roared. He indeed had no right, to call her a pet name that her father once used.

"You discriminate the name of my father." Rin whispered. 

"Show your face Naraku" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Not until all our guests have arrived," Naraku smirked. 

Rin glared. She was impatient, and now was not the time to test her. She wanted revenge, she wanted relief, she wanted out. 

The slammed open once more. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had appeared. 

"Our guests have arrived, you may begin. Go down the hallway," Naraku said, and he spoke no more.

"This is obviously a trap," Inuyasha stated.

"But what other choices do we have?" Kagome replied.

"Lets go. Everyone on their guard, there will be surprises." Rin stated. 

She walked down the hallway. The rest followed behind her.

A woman appeared. She had an amulet with a key in the center, and her kimono was opened enough to reveal up to her upper thigh. Her long dark hair was blue and then faded to green.

"Welcome to Naraku's maze, you will all face a challenge," the woman smiled. 

Rin felt herself feeling odd.

"Why don't we just kill her," Inuyasha declared.

"Kill me, and you will never reach the end of the maze." The woman began, Inuyasha took a step back, "I am only here to guide you through the maze when you defeat your challenges." 

They followed once the woman turned her heels. The entire walk seemed to be just twist and turns with the occasional walking straightforward. Eventually, the woman stopped. 

"This is where I stop," the woman said, and faded into the shadows. 

The tunnel that they had stopped began, began to become darker, suddenly it was quiet. Far to quiet, considering the standards of their location. Rin couldn't feel Sesshomaru's warmth next to her, nor the others.

"What in the world is this?" Rin thought to herself breathlessly. Suddenly, it was sunny again. The scenery had changed. Rin was in a garden, filled with flowers that were luscious in color and beauty. The garden was exotic, and every flower and tree, looked as if they belonged. Rin turned around. There he was.

* * *

Sango carried a bundle of flowers in her arms. She had just finished making bouquets along with Kagome. As they walked through together, they came upon a bloody scene. All chaos, even the grass seemed dyed green. Miroku and Inuyasha's mangled bodies were on the ground. Motionless. 

"Oh my god…" Sango gasped. There was a thump behind her. Sango turned around, to find Kagome's body bleeding endlessly. She turned to look at the murderer, Kohaku.

"K-Kohaku…" Sango whispered, she looked around the bloody chaos of the dead corpses lying all over the ground, "Why…?"

* * * 

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. She was looking for Inuyasha, who was normally waiting by the well for her return; otherwise, dragging her neck threw the well. Kagome turned to the sounds of leaves cracking. There was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha stretched his claws, Kagome stopped, something was wrong, she didn't know what, but something was wrong. There was a moment of silence, which lasted, for only a fraction of a second. Then Inuyasha came, and clawed her shoulder, as Naraku had done to Kikyo. Kagome collapsed from the ground, and looked up to Inuyasha with much pain in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"What's wrong Kagome? Cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha smirked, "Or dog got your jewel?"

"H-How could you…" Kagome murmured.

"We have collected enough jewel for me to kill Naraku with, it was nice to have you for what you were worth. Thanks," Inuyasha proclaimed, and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out quietly, his figure faded into the greenery of the forest, "Inuyasha! Please! Wait…" 

Tears fell down her cheeks, "Wait…wait for me…"

* * *

Miroku was petrified, and much saddened. The time of the wind tunnel had come, he was going to be sucked in, but nothing felt worse, for the fact that he had sucked in all of his friends through the wind tunnel. The only one left was Sango.

"Miroku…Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"They are gone…" Miroku said.

Sango looked at him wide eyed, "What…?"

Miroku looked away, but then looked back, Sango was loosing her grip. And she would be sucked into the portal also. _What am I going to do?_ Sweat beaded down his forehead, the thing was, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Torn between decision, Inuyasha looked between the two women he loved. His arm was crushed, which only left him with one arm to use. They were both hanging onto dear life, on the edge of a cliff. Looking down, Inuyasha didn't know whom to choose. He had known that one day, that he would have to decide whom it would be. He knew it was inevitable, but never did he ever think he would have to choose like this. Who was he going to choose? 

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed, he was extremely ill, and knew that he was going to die soon. For once he was afraid. Of what was ahead of him. Death. Afterlife. Wandering souls. It was his day to end, and the Great Lord of the Western Lands, was afraid.

AN: Hi, Mourning Fox here again. Special thanks to Hendy, Kagome2009, Galandria the Vampire Queen, keitaru-kun, Jeung Mi, Sakura-chan88, vino-chan, Skiddy16, nekomoongirl, Chibi-Call, CrazyAZNGurl, Kathiana, toratiger, drake220, Lunatic Pandora, seproth, New Fan, ShadowStar666, x shadow, and ahnimals. I'm sorry if I forgot any of your names or misspelled them, or whatever. Yes, I'm still very depressed. And my mom is getting better, not a whole lot, but at least enough to keep me confortable. Suicide is still in my head, but at the very back. I jut updated, because I thought I wouldn't be responsible author if I didn't. I hope you guys will keep reading. My tears will fall, but your little notes have made me inspired. Thank you very much. I'll try updating sooner! I promise! It is after all, the least I can do. And thanks again.


	16. Triumphant and Departure

AN: READ THIS!!!!!! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND NOTHING IF YOU DO NOT! Okay, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku, or any other demons have lived all the way up to Kagome and Rin's century. Rin was just born in Kagome's time, as along with Sango and Miroku. So if there are still demons, there are still demon exterminators! And there are still monks in this time, so let's just add this twist, neh? All right, you may continue!  
  
"Sesshomaru...?" Rin called out.  
  
Two words escaped from his mouth, 'goodbye'.  
  
Memories came to her head as he walked away... Blood. Father. Murder. Mother. Kill. Shippo. Why did they have to die? Why! Why! Then Rin realized one thing. She turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was opening the gate. Rin tried to run after him, and tried to call out his name, but nothing happened. She remained paralyzed and silent. I'm all alone...  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. An arrow plunged into his chest. He was pinned to the God tree once more. He turned to look at the predator. Kikyo.  
  
"Come to kill me again now have you Kikyo? When you have no souls to confide you into this world?" Inuyasha remarked snidely.  
  
"I am only here to bid you goodbye and kill you. I was giving that reincarnation of mine a favor. She helped realize the true mutt you are!" Kikyo smiled, she then began to laugh. Her body glowed, and soon fell to the ground. Lifeless. Her laugh echoed in the wind.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Inuyasha turned to look. It was Kagome. Inuyasha growled. She limped toward his body, with a sad expression. She was now face to face.  
  
"I-Inu-Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed and fell into his chest.  
  
"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"What's with the smile wench?" Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Kagome clasped her hand around the arrow. And strode to pull it out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Letting you go," Kagome replied weakly. She nearly had the arrow out. Which was a painful ordeal for Inuyasha.  
  
"Why the hell are you doing that?" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Kagome pulled it out.  
  
"Because I love you." Kagome was smiling.  
  
Inuyasha took her corpse in his arms and gave her a surprised look.  
  
"I don't care if you hate me or not, because I still love you. Inuyasha, is it okay if I wait?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's surprised expression began to fade.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA!" Kagome wailed. Her limp body fell to the ground with a 'thump'.  
  
She looked around; Inuyasha was no where in sight. But there were plants all over the area.  
  
"This must've been one of the obstacles," Kagome panted. She noticed the branches twitching.  
  
"Which means...the others are in as much trouble as I am..." Kagome's eyes widened, she began to run.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kohaku..." Sango panted.  
  
He looked at her. His eyes were so empty. But then, they looked sorrowful.  
  
"Why? Why did you slaughter my friends!" Sango demanded.  
  
Kohaku's face remained expressionless. Sango looked at around. A wall of purple gas surrounded them. Out of her pocket, Sango pulled out her mask. She crawled to Kohaku, he came down to her knees.  
  
"Take this, maybe a little more of life will make you realize something..." Sango remarked weakly. She tied the mask around his face. He looked at her with shock. Suddenly the whole scene began to fade; it became dark. Sango opened her eyes.  
  
Looking around, she saw plants crippled and torn. The plants were disintegrating. Kirara appeared, licking Sango's face. Sango petted Kirara's ear. The little neko purred in delight.  
  
"Damn you Naraku... Kohaku, I'll always remember you..." Sango whispered. Tears bled from her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku prayed to Buddha. Please spare Sango... Miroku pleaded. Suddenly, an image flashed into his head. Plants, they were wrapping around him.  
  
"What in the name of Buddha was that?" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"What is it Sango?" Miroku replied.  
  
"Turn in another direction. I'll try to get away!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
A memory flashed into his head.  
  
'Sango, whenever my wind tunnel devours me, you must run.'  
  
'I'll never do as such.'  
  
'Why not? You'll die!'  
  
'Even if you did die, I'll fall right after you.'  
  
Miroku blinked. The memory...  
  
'...I'll fall right after you...'  
  
"THIS IS AN ILLUSION!' Miroku shouted.  
  
The scene faded, Miroku landed on his feet.  
  
"To think I nearly fell for it." He smirked, "Time to find the others."  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha! Save Kikyo if you must, just don't try to save me, save Kikyo! You could never save her! So save her now!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
Those words hit Inuyasha. Hard. He pulled out his crushed arm and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"But it's crushed!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Just take my hand dammit!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome took it.  
  
He pulled, and felt pain burning up his arm. He didn't care; he had to save them both. Inuyasha succeeded. They came up. The scene faded.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
He looked around to see the mangled plants. This must show our darkest fears...  
  
"I saved them both..." he took a breath, and tried to follow the scent of Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
"Death..." Sesshomaru panted, he laid on his bed. He was old now. And he was to die.  
  
"This day was to come, it was inevitable." Sesshomaru coughed. A memory was in his head, of a woman.  
  
"Rin..." he remembered. She died, a half demon, would never live as long as a full. Her smiling face appeared in his mind.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is coming..."  
  
The scene faded. Lord Sesshomaru was no longer afraid. He was, until the picture of his loved one came to mind.  
  
Mangled plants laid everywhere. He knew what had happened. Without a word, he left the field, and went out to search, as the others did as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Alone... Alone... Alone... Alone... I'm all alone... Everyone left... So now I'm all alone...  
  
Rin hugged her knees. She was all alone. Everybody had died; Sesshomaru had left her behind. She would always be alone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Where are you!" Kagome called out. Suddenly a figure appeared before her.  
  
"Who are you?' Kagome asked.  
  
"Me." The voice said. The person came into view. White hair glittered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully as she hugged him.  
  
"It's alright, I'm right here," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you know where the others are?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"They're coming this way," Inuyasha remarked.  
  
Suddenly, Sango and Miroku came into view. They all hugged.  
  
"Where's Sesshomaru? And Rin?" Sango asked.  
  
"Over here," the deep, calm voice of Sesshomaru came before them. They turned.  
  
"Where's is Rin?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That I do not know of yet," Sesshomaru remarked.  
  
"Which means..." Inuyasha began.  
  
"She's still in trouble... Come on! Let's go find her!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sniffed, trying to find Rin's scent. They walked south.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin trembled, as she rocked back and forth, back and forth. She tried her best to blink back her tears, but they came down anyway. Sesshomaru...Mama...Daddy...Shippo... Where did you all go? Rin stayed in the darkest shadow of her mind. The coldest part of her soul held her prisoner. Then, she heard a faint cry out from somewhere. It began to get louder.  
  
Someone was calling her name... Who still wants me...? Who still wants a lonely girl? Suddenly Rin could remember having lunch with Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She could remember laughing with them, smiling with them...being friends with them. She could remember her father tossing her into the air and then catching her. Her mother tickling her and stroking her hair. Her brother playing games with her and telling her everything would be okay. She remembered Sesshomaru. Telling her he loved her, holding her, kissing her. The shadows around her melted away, light poured down her face. She was free.  
  
Rin fell to the ground; she blinked her eyes. Feeling warmth around her, Rin looked around. She could see faces smiling at her.  
  
"Awake now are we?" Kagome chirped.  
  
"You alright Rin?" Sango asked.  
  
The two girls fussed over Rin. When they were done, Rin walked over to Sesshomaru. She took his hand. He tightened the hold. Rin smiled. She knew what he meant.  
  
"So you've managed to finish the obstacle. You are ready to face Naraku now," they turned to look.  
  
The woman turned around, walking, she raised her amulet. The maze disappeared, and a door came before them. The woman took the key out of the amulet and unlocked the door.  
  
"My lord, they have arrived," the woman called out.  
  
"Send them in," Naraku's voice bellowed.  
  
They walked in, the woman faded, like before, into the shadows.  
  
"Naraku! Show yourself." Rin commanded.  
  
A figure was walking toward them. Footsteps echoed loudly as Rin stood her ground, like the others. Two beasts followed beside them. Both wrinkly, and utterly repulsive.  
  
Naraku's lips curled into a cruel smile, "Let the games begin."  
  
They charged forward. Sango and Miroku headed for the beasts. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin headed for Naraku. Naraku threw several puppets. Then, Kanna and Kagura appeared. One thing was for sure, this battle, would be extremely difficult.  
  
Inuyasha headed for Kagura, and Kagome ran to Kanna. Kagome fired her holy arrows; Kanna leaped away. Even her usual cold face seemed trouble. Inuyasha kept firing Tetsaiga. Kagura threw several direct hits at Inuyasha. He was having trouble, since he couldn't use the wind scar.  
  
"Kagome! Fire your arrow over here!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome nodded and fired. The air was purified.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she fired her boomerang.  
  
Miroku was having trouble, insects were appearing, and Miroku knew he couldn't use his tunnel. So he handled hand to hand combat.  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru kept fighting the puppets that never ended. If they charged one down, another appeared. Suddenly an idea struck Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru can you handle these puppets yourself?" Rin asked.  
  
"That I can," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Alright!" Rin jumped high into the air all the way to Sango.  
  
The beast fell to the ground. Sango caught her boomerang as her heels slid back.  
  
"Sango!" Rin appeared before her.  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have an idea," Rin said. She quickly explained it. Sango nodded.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, her boomerang hit every one of the bugs precisely.  
  
"Miroku!" Rin shouted. Miroku smiled. He understood. Jumping back, Miroku took off the prayer beads and used the wind tunnel.  
  
He sucked in the second monster. Part one done.  
  
"Sango!" Rin shouted.  
  
Sango nodded. She fired Hiraikotsu into the air. Once it was going a good speed. Rin jumped onto Hiraikotsu and jumped off. Right in front of Naraku. Hiraikotsu returned to Sango. Part two was done.  
  
"This is a battle between you and me Naraku. Not your pets," Rin glowered.  
  
"Then you shouldn't use your sword neither. We will merely fight with our hands," Naraku smiled.  
  
Rin pulled out her sword, she dropped it to the ground. They began.  
  
Naraku sent a number of blows; Rin dodged them by mere inches, as it was the same with Naraku. They kept at the fighting until Naraku kicked Rin, making her fly back into the wall. Rin stood. She wouldn't let this man, who ruined her entire life, kill her like her family.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rin fired her claws at Naraku.  
  
"Go to hell!" Rin said. Naraku's eyes widened, the attack hit him, dead on.  
  
"I win." Rin said, she collapsed to her knees.  
  
The puppets disintegrated. Kagura and Kanna halted to a stop. Everyone stopped. Suddenly, Kagura and Kanna closed their eyes. Their bodies glowed, color came to their pale faces, and true happiness appeared. They stopped glowing, and opened their eyes.  
  
"We're...We're free!" Kagura said. She touched her face and hugged Kanna. They were happy.  
  
Sesshomaru came over to Rin, who was still on the ground panting.  
  
"It's over now. He's been defeated." Sesshomaru claimed.  
  
"No Sesshomaru," Rin began, Sesshomaru gave her a questionable look, "This is only the beginning."  
  
* * *  
  
They came home, and rested. They were victorious. When replenished, they gathered. Rin's new home.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door. Rin was packing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Packing up," Rin answered.  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin stopped, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's sit down for a moment now shall we," Rin gave him a smile. Sesshomaru gave her a peculiar look as he nodded.  
  
Rin pulled out two chairs. She took another breath and looked at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"To find the other HAE members. They are still being hunted down, so I need to protect them." Rin began.  
  
"Then might I come along also?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Rin looked away. Sesshomaru stroked her hands.  
  
"You can't." Rin replied.  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Because," Rin began, she looked at him in the eye; "There are wounds that have not healed. And I just need to be alone. To figure things out for myself."  
  
Sesshomaru remained quiet. He stood and left, but just before he closed the door. He said,  
  
"Agreed. Tell me when you leave." He left.  
  
Rin remained quiet, and then smiled. He understood.  
  
* * *  
  
Rin finished packing. She knocked on Sesshomaru's door. He opened the door.  
  
"It's time," Rin remarked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. They walked to the front door and opened it. They stood together, one last time. Rin hugged him, and gave him a kiss.  
  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb. They held hands a moment longer. With one last word of 'goodbye', Sesshomaru and Rin departed.  
  
~*end chapter*~  
  
AN: Yeah! We are almost done! One more chapter, the epilogue, I'll tried to finish. Yes, I know, a little soon, and the chapter was a rush, and the fighting sucked. But, I'm not perfect, and I tried my best. I'll try to have the chapter up later today, if possible. Now goodbye and review! 


	17. Epilogue: The Return

****

~*Slave Rin*~

Epilogue: The Return

*Three Years Later…*

************ 

As Sesshomaru walked home he stopped by the Sakura Park. Sitting on a bench, he thought back to Rin. It had been three long years, and he still waited for her return. Walking home, he cut through the trees. There he saw brown hair swaying in the breeze. Almost like the sadness of a willow tree. The woman turned around. She had strange eyes indeed. One eye emerald green and sapphire blue. Rin…

Sesshomaru walked up to the woman, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and her eyes widened. She smiled as tears came down her blissful eyes. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried, pulling him into an embrace. 

He held her and kissed her forehead.

"You have made me wait far too long love," Sesshomaru replied. 

"I know I have, I'm sorry," Rin replied. 

"Come, let us go home," Sesshomaru said. 

"Okay," Rin said. 

They held hands, and walked home. Together…

***

Sesshomaru carried Rin into what would have been her room those years ago. He carried her onto the bed, and lay next to her. He held her body close to him, inhaling her luscious scent.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin turned to him and kissed his nose, "What is it?"

"Would you do the honor of being my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. 

Rin stayed quiet and then smiled. 

"Of course." Rin replied. 

"Then I suggest you transform, we'll need to mark each other." Sesshomaru remarked. 

"Alright." Rin said. She concentrated and a tail spouted, her ears moved up to the top of her head. "Better now?" Rin asked. 

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, he bit into the place of which her neck and shoulder met. Rin felt an excruciating pain burning, but felt blissful also. 

"Your turn," Sesshomaru said. Once he was done, he traced his claws over her mark. Rin giggled and then bit into the same place where he bit her. They were marked.

"Let's have fun later, for now, I only wish to sleep," Rin said. 

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said.

She had already fallen asleep. Her chest moved up and down, in a slow and steady beat. Sesshomaru held her tighter. 

She belonged to him.

He belonged to her. 

They were together now, and nothing else mattered. 

Sesshomaru leaned in and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep in sweet bliss. 

**__**

~*The End*~

AN: FINISHED! I HAVE FINISHED SLAVE RIN! I am so proud * **wipes away fake tears ***. Please review, for this pathetic author has no other life! I'm so happy, now I can remain stress free! I better shut up, for my sister is mad and she wants me off the computer, thank you wonderful reviewers! And until we meet again! ^.^!


End file.
